He Is A Girl!
by rosemarryisqueen
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun exo itu sebenar nya adalah seorang yeoja! Taoris yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan, Junmyeon yang memendam perasaan, Luhan yang membenci Sehun, Chenmin yang friends with benefits dan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang misterius. GS for Baekhyun. #Baekyeol #Chanbaek #Sulay #taoris #chenmin #kaisoo #hunhan #ot12 #exo repost GabrielHuang
1. Prolog

He Is A Girl?!

Prolog

Byun Baekhyun mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang idol. Menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Membuat orang - orang senang dan sedih karna nyanyian nya. Dengan segala kerja keras nya dalam melewati masa - masa trainee akhir nya ia dapat berdiri di atas panggung. Dan disini lah ia berada, bersama ke - 11 member lain nya debut sebagai member boyband exo.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai baju ketat. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mandi bersama member nya seperti yang Tao sering lakukan. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau sekamar bersama orang lain. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah bertelanjang dada atau berjalan - jalan hanya dengan memakai boxer di dalam dorm seperti yang member - member lain sering lakukan. Byun Baekhyun selalu menjadi mood booster. Byun Baekhyun selalu terbuka kepada member - member yang lain. Tapi ia punya satu rahasia. Byun Baekhyun adalah yeoja.

Hai! Jadi ini ff pernah gue post di GabrielHuang itu acc gue juga tapi lupa password heheehe. Chapter yang ud gue post bakal gue post ulang, ada beberapa yang bakal gue bedain yaa.


	2. chapter 1 (02-27 08:21:42)

He Is A Girl?! 

  


Chapter 1

  


2011

  


Seorang laki - laki berpakaian serba hitam terus memandangi seorang gadis yang baru saja turun setelah menerima penghargaan festival rock lokal. Laki - laki itu memandangi nya dengan intens, membuat objek yang di pandangi nya bergidik ngeri. Laki - laki itu mulai mendekati si gadis tanpa menyadari tatapan ngeri yang ia layang kan pada nya.

  


" Orang aneh. " pikir Baekhyun. 

  


" Ya! Jangan mendekat! " Baekhyun semakin panik saat jarak laki - laki itu sudah semakin dengan nya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas lari menjauhi orang itu.

  


" Tunggu sebentar Byun Baekhyun! " triak laki - laki itu mengejar Baekhyun.

  


" Mau apa kau?! Orang gila! " jerit Baekhyun sambil terus belari.

  


Laki \- laki itu tidak menyerah ia terus mengejar Baekhyun. Orang - orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Seorang laki - laki dewasa berpakaian serba hitam mengejar seorang gadis remaja di tengah jalanan. Persis sekali seperti om - om mesum yang mengejar mangsa nya. Laki - laki berpakaian serba hitam itu terus mengejar Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh menabrak tiang.

  


" Aduh! " rintih Baekhyun memegang dahi nya.

  


" Byun Baekhyun! Hosh hosh! " ia menarik tangan Baekhyun seraya membantu nya berdiri.

  


" Mau apa kau?! Jangan dekati aku! " Baekhyun menepis tangan nya.

  


" Byun Baekhyun right? " tanya laki - laki itu kembali ke gaya profesional nya setelah aksi kejar - kejaran tadi.

  


" Ya dan kalau boleh tau siapa kau? "

  


" Perkenal kan nama saya Kim Jonghyun. Saya dari agensi SM Entertainment, mau menawarkan apa anda mau bergabung bersama kami? "

  


" Ha? " Baekhyun terperanggah kaget. Pasal nya SM Ent adalah salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea dan ia yang hanya siswa biasa di tawar kan untuk bergabung di bawah naungan agensi itu?

  


" Ya, aku memperhati kan mu dari tadi dan aku berpendapat kau memiliki potensi menjadi artis. "

  


" Artis?! "

  


" Ini kartu nama saya. Kau tinggal mengikuti audisi lapangan di gedung SM Ent yang akan di adakan seminggu lagi. " kata Jonghyun memberikan kartu nama nya.

  


**

  


Satu keajaiban terjadi menurut Baekhyun dalam hidup nya. Mimpi nya perlahan - lahan seolah mendekati nya.

  


Baekhyun menunggu nomor nya di panggil bersama peserta - peserta lain. Ia meremas - remas jari nya gugup membayang kan apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam ruang audisi itu. Jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat sampai ia rasa orang di sebelah nya dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Baekhyun.

  


Hingga akhir nya nomor Baekhyun di panggil. Di depan nya terdapat 3 orang. 1 orang juri, 1 camera man, dan 1 lagi Kim Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum kepada Baekhyun untuk memberi kan semangat. 

  


" Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapsseumnida! " Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

  


" Ne, silahkan mulai menyanyi. " 

  


" if there were no words  
no way to speak  
i would still hear you  
if there were no tears  
no way to feel inside   
i'd still feel for you  
  
and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you wuld still have my heart until the end of time  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine.  
  
all of my life  
i have been waiting for  
all you give to me  
you've opened my eyes  
and shown me how to love unselfishly  
  
i've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
in my dreams i couldn't love you more  
i will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine  
  
and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all i need is you, my Valentine  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine " 

  


Setelah Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi si juri membisikan sesuatu kepada Jonghyun. Mereka berbisik \- bisik seraya membaca catatan selama Baekhyun bernyanyi.

  


" Byun Baekhyun....Selamat kau lolos. " kata juri itu.

  


Baekhyun mengangga. Matanya melotot. Persis seperti saat Jonghyun menawar kan nya bergabung. 

  


" Mulai besok kau bisa mengikuti trainee bersama yang lain, kami akan menghubungi orangtua mu setelah ini. "

  


" Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida! " Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan.

  


" Kamsahamnida! Jonghyun ahjussi! " Baekhyun menerjang Jonghyun.

  


" Eih tua sekali! Panggil saja oppa ne, aku belum setua itu. Jangan kecewakan aku Baek. "

  


" Pasti oppa hehe! " 

  


" See you soon Baek. " Jonghyun melambai kan tangan nya kepada Baekhyun yang beranjak keluar dari ruang audisi.

  


" Dari mana kau dapat kan anak itu? " tanya si juri, Lee Ji Min.

  


" Aku menemukan nya di salah satu festival sekolah. Pilihan ku tepat kan? " Jonghyun tersenyum bangga.

  


" Aigooo suara nya sangat indah! Tapi bagaimana cara nya kau mengajak dia? Bahkan dia memanggil mu ahjussi? "

  


" Errr awal nya ia mengira aku orang aneh yang suka menguntit. Di tambah saat itu aku berpakaian serba hitam. Lalu saat aku mendekati nya ia berlari dan kami sempat kejar - kejaran di tengah jalan. "

  


" HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pantas saja kalau aku jadi Baekhyun aku juga akan kabur di tambah muka mu yang seperti kriminal! " 

  


" Yaa! Terserah kau! " Jonghyun cemberut.

  


**

Menjadi seorang trainee tidak lah mudah. Sering kali Baekhyun merasa mimpi nya begitu jauh untuk di gapai di tambah tidak ada ke pastian kapan ia akan debut. Tapi semua nya seakan sirna saat ia membayang kan ia akan berdiri di atas panggung itu. Hingga akhir nya semua kerja keras Baekhyun terbayar. 

  


" Baekhyun, aku sudah memutus kan kau akan debut di taun 2012. " kata Lee Sooman suatu hari saat Baekhyun di panggil ke ruangan nya.

  


Sesuatu dalam diri nya langsung bergelojak. Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Debut adalah impian semua trainee. Debut berati kau memenang kan permainan yang telah kau jalani selama waktu trainee mu. Debut berati kau mengalah kan hampir semua pesaing mu dalam trainee. Debut berarti segala nya.

  


" Kau akan debut sebagai salah satu member exo. "

  


Exo? Baekhyun pernah mendengar nya. Saat ini exo adalah gosip panas di kalangan trainee - trainee dari berbagai agensi. Tapi apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Exo yang itu atau ada exo yang lain nya lagi?

  


" Ya, exo yang itu Baekhyun. Kau akan debut sebagai member boyband. " kata Sooman dengan tenang, seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

  


" APA?!?! "

  


Satu lagi keajaiban dalam hidup Baekhyun. Debut sebagai member boyband. Mimpi nya memang sudah tercapai, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayang kan sebelum nya.

  


" Kami akan mengurus segala nya. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tau kalau kau sebenar nya perempuan. Hanya aku, kau dan manager mu. Dan manager mu adalah Jonghyun. " 

  


**

  


Apa yang Sooman katakan tentang mengurus segala nya ternyata benar. Ia benar - benar mengurus segala nya, mulai dari sekolah Baekhyun saat masih TK sampai kuliah, kehidupan Baekhyun di kalangan para trainee, kluarga Baekhyun hingga make over Baekhyun menjadi laki - laki yang manis. 

  


Apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan saat uang adalah segala nya? Semua nya berjalan mulus, hanya satu yang menjadi menjadi masalah. Orangtua Baekhyun. Awal nya mereka tentu tidak menyetujui nya. Anak gadis satu \- satu nya akan tinggal bersama 11 pria yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal. Tapi akhir nya mereka menyetujui nya, saat Baekhyun mogok makan dan mengurung diri nya di kamar selama beberapa hari. Tidak masuk akal mungkin untuk beberapa orang, tapi mereka melakukan nya karna mereka percaya dengan Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati mereka melepas anak nya untuk terjun ke dalam dunia entertainment.

  


" Jangan kecewakan appa dan umma mu, Baekkie. " kata appa Baekhyun saat van hitam Jonghyun menjemput Baekhyun di rumah mereka. 

  


TBC

  


  


  



	3. chapter 2

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapt 2

 **November 2011**

Tenang Baekhyun. Cukup tenang dan bersikap biasa. Tidak akan ada yang tau kau adalah perempuan. Sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi laki - laki tampan -setidak nya menurut Baekhyun-. Baekhyun terus memelototi pintu di hadapan nya. Hari ini ia akan berkenalan dengan member - member nya yang lain.

CLEK

Seorang yeoja membuka pintu dari dalam sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan di hadapan nya.

" Astaga, cantik sekali. " batin Baekhyun kagum. Yeoja itu lumayan tinggi, mata nya berbinar lucu seperti seekor rusa, hidung nya mancung dan kecil, umur nya Baekhyun perkirakan sekitar 19 tahun.

" Kau member girlband yang akan debut ya? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Apa? Girlband? Aku member exo. " jawab nya aneh.

" Hah? " Apa berati bukan cuma Baekhyun yang sebenar nya adalah yeoja di dalam exo?

" Baekhyun, kenal kan ini Luhan dan dia adalah namja. " Jonghyun mendatangi mereka lalu terkekeh geli.

" Jangan memandangi ku seperti itu, aku paling tidak suka di sebut cantik. Asal kau tau aku sangat manly. " kata Luhan kesal lalu masuk ke dalam, meninggal kan Baekhyun yang masih melonggo tak percaya.

" Baek, asal kau tau wajah mu seperti orang idiot. " kata Jonghyun masih tertawa.

" Dia sangat cantik! Bahkan melebihi aku? " harus Baekhyun akui dia merasa sedikit rendah. Bayang kan saja seorang namja tulen ternyata lebih cantik di banding diri mu, walaupun yaah di dunia K-pop itu adalah hal yang wajar.

" Ckckck, apa kau tidak sadar semua boyband SM pasti memiliki member yang cantik ?"

" Dan mereka semua mau di beri image seperti itu? "

" Tentu saja tidak. "

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi nya. " Apa para petinggi SM itu gila?! "

" Hahahaha! Itu semua bagian dari bisnis, Baek. Saat kau berbisnis segala sesuatu bisa kau jadi kan alat penghasil uang. Nah, sekarang ayo kita masuk dan berkenalan dengan yang lain. " Jonghyun mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

Sudah ada 11 orang namja yang duduk mengitari meja oval di tengah ruangan saat Baekhyun masuk. " Kau bersama siapa, hyung? " tanya seorang namja bertelinga caplang.

Jonghyun menaikan alis nya satu. " Tentu saja member kalian juga. Kau kira apa? "

" Oh, tak apa. " si caplang menyeringai seperti anak autis menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidak mempeduli kan laki - laki caplang itu. Di sebrang nya duduk Luhan. Luhan masih memasang raut wajah kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas merasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Lee Sooman masuk bersama Kim Youngmin dan seorang namja yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Namja itu terlihat seperti seumuran dengan Jonghyun. Sekitar 28 lah.

" Selamat siang semua! Kalian pasti sudah tau tujuan kami mengumpul kan kalian hari ini. Langsung saja ke inti nya, silahkan perkenal kan diri kalian. " kata Sooman riang.

Baekhyun memperhati kan satu - satu ke 11 namja yang akan menjadi band mate nya. Namja yang bernama Wu YiFan itu sangat tampan, ia seperti pangeran. Magnae mereka Oh Sehun juga menurut Baekhyun sangat imut. Do Kyungsoo, namja yang memiliki mata sangat belo sehingga mata nya seperti ingin kluar. Kim Jongdae, memiliki wajah seperti kotak TV. Huang ZiTao, ia menyeram kan mata nya seperti panda tetapi saat ia tersenyum sangat lucu seperti anak kucing. Kim Minseok yang ternyata tertua di antara mereka semua tapi memiliki wajah 8 taun lebih muda dari umur asli nya. Si cantik Luhan yang ternyata seumuran dengan Minseok. Kim Jongin, menurut Baekhyun wajah nya seperti siswa labil yang mesum. Kim Junmyeon, apa kah Junmyeon adik Siwon Super Junior? Wajah nya sangat mirip. Zhang Yixing, dapat Baekhyun nilai Yixing ada lah orang yang baik. Terakhir, namja caplang tadi, Park Chanyeol.

Lee Sooman menyalakan proyektor, mukai menjelas kan. " Kalian akan kami bagi menjadi 2 sub grup. Yaitu exo - k dengan anggota Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon. Lalu exo - m dengan anggota Yifan, Tao, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing dan Luhan. Exo - k akan beroprasi di Korea sedang kan exo - m akan beroprasi di China. Kalian akan kami debut kan pada April 2012, lalu kalian akan melakukan promosi. Tentu nya exo - k di Korea dan exo - m di China. Tapi kalian tidak selalu terpisah, ada kala nya kalian akan melakukan acara - acara dan promosi bersama baik itu di China maupun di Korea."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tidak masalah berada di exo - k atau pun exo - m . Toh sama - sama exo.

" Untuk sementara kalian akan kami tempat kan di satu dorm. Lalu saat sudah mau debut exo - m akan pindah ke China dan exo - k akan kami beri dorm yang lebih kecil. Kalian akan mulai membuat teaser di bulan Desember. Kalian juga akan memiliki nama panggung. Untuk nama panggung kami membebas kan kalian memilih mau memakai nama apa. Selanjut nya, kami akan memasang kan kalian untuk membuat otp. "

" Maksud anda otp boy x boy? " Tao menyela.

" Ya tentu saja! "

" Apakah wajib ? " kali ini giliran YiFan yang menyela.

" Tentu saja. Kalian dapat kan impian kalian, kami dapat kan uang nya. " Kim Youngmin akhir nya membuka suara. Dapat Baekhyun lihat, Luhan mendelik tak suka.

" Semua boyband pasti mempunyai official pairing nya, anak - anak. Kris - Tao, di lihat selama trainee kalian juga memang sudah dekat. Sehun - Luhan, Baekhyun - Chanyeol, Jongin - Kyungsoo. 4 couple ini harus membuat moment seheboh mungkin. Bukan berati sisa nya tidak memiliki couple, tapi 4 couple itu couple yang kami utama kan. Suho - Yixing dan terakhir Xiumin - Jongdae. Kalian buat lah moment bersama couple kalian sebanyak mungkin. Seperti jalan bersama, selca bersama yang nanti akan kami sebar kan kedunia maya. Teserah kalian pokok nya buat moment sebanyak mungkin. "

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini bukan seringaian anak autis seperti tadi, kali ini lebih seperti iblis yang bersiap menggoda manusia. Oh sial. Firasat Baekhyun tidak enak.

" Terakhir leader exo - m adalah YiFan untuk exo - k adalah Junmyeon dan manager untuk exo - k adalah Kim Jonghyun, saya yakin kalian sudah kenal dengan nya dan untuk exo - m adalah Daniel Kang. "

" Hello boys! Nice to meet you! " sapa namja asing yang tadi ikut masuk bersama Sooman dan Youngmin.

" Apa ada yang mau kalian tanya kan? " tanya Sooman.

Kyungsoo mengacung kan jari nya. " Kami hanya perlu terlihat dekat di publik kan? "

" Ya, Kyungsoo selama di publik usaha kan selalu bersama. Walaupun begitu kalian tetap harus dekat satu sama lain baik di publik mau pun tidak, oleh karna itu saya harap selama kalian tinggal di dorm yang sama, kalian saling mendekat kan diri dan mengenal satu sama lain. "

Setelah itu ruangan hening. " Kalau begitu, pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai. Besok kalian akan mulai tinggal bersama di dorm yang sudah kami siap kan. Selamat siang! "

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya ke12 namja itu -Baekhyun masuk hitungan- berkumpul di dorm baru mereka. Mereka berdiri berhimpit - himpitan. Dorm mereka sangat kecil dan lumayan tua. Hanya ada 5 kamar tidur di dalam nya. 4 kamar dengan ranjang tingkat, kamar yang terakhir adalah kamar yang paling kecil untuk di tempati 1 orang. Ruang TV mereka bersebrangan dengan dapur. Dan terakhir ada 2 kamar mandi, 1 di kuar kamar dan 1 lagi di kamar yang paling kecil.

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini hanya untuk sementara kok. " Junmyeon berusaha menyemangati member nya yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan kedaan dorm mereka.

" Aku mau kamar yang sendiri, hyung! " kata Baekhyun.

" Ya! Tidak bisa aku juga mau disitu! " kata Chanyeol.

" Tidak aku duluan! Pokok nya aku! " Baekhyun berlari ke dalam kamar itu. Bagaimana pun cara nya Baekhyun harus menempati kamar itu sendiri.

" Ini kamar ku! " Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar dengan badan nya. Astaga apa kah dia keturunan badak? Mengapa tenaga nya sebesar ini?

Tentu saja kau kalah Baek. Chanyeol adalah laki - laki dan kau perempuan walaupun kau sudah bertranformasi.

Tanggapan pertama Baekhyun terhadap member - member nya ternyata banyak yang melenceng dari kenyataan.

Contoh dengan Tao. Memang tampang luar nya Tao terlihat menyeram kan, kenyataan nya Tao bahkan tidak berani mandi sendiri.

" KYAAAA! YiFan gege temani aku mandi! " jerit Tao dari dalam kamar mandi. Memang sih dorm mereka sudah lumayan tua, kamar mandi nya juga sedikit seram. Saat kau mandi dengan air panas uap nya akan mengembun di kaca kamar mandi yang sudah tua. Tapi astaga Baekhyun yang notabene nya yeoja saja tidak seperti itu walaupun Baekhyun akui dia sedikit takut.

Baekhyun mendapat kan satu pengetahuan dari situ, laki - laki mandi bersama itu sudah biasa. Dan mulai sekarang Baekhyun harus berhati - hati jangan sampai ada yang mandi bersamanya.

Firasat Baekhyun benar. Si caplang Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia sangat suka mengganggu Baekhyun dan itu sangat menyebal kan. Gangguan nya selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpancing dan di akhiri dengan YiFan berteriak.

" Kau pendek sekali Baekkie! Apa pertumbuhan mu terhambat? "

" Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu terdengar seperti anak anjing! Tentu saja tidak, ini memang sudah keturunan bodoh! Dan panggil aku dengan hyung aku lebih tua setaun dari mu! "

" Oh ya? Wajah mu bahkan seperti anak SMP. "

" Urusi dulu kuping mu itu, apa kau keturunan gajah Afrika sehinggal memiliki kuping selebar itu?! "

" BAEK ! YEOL ! DIAM ! " triak YiFan menggelegar dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Ge, suara mu seperti toa soak. " Jongdae balas berteriak.

" Sehunna, apa benar kau dan Jongin seumuran? Kau sangat imut. " Baekhyun menusuk - nusuk pipi tembam Sehun.

" Hey! Aku juga imut! " Jongin berteriak dari meja makan. Baekhyun hanya berlaga mau muntah. " Tidak Jongin, imutan aku. " balas Baekhyun.

" Ya, sangking imut nya kau seperti bocah ingusan. " Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat mengomentari dan di acuh kan Baekhyun.

" Hehehe gomawo hyung. " Sehun tersenyum manis. Ya Tuhan kalau Baekhyun tidak ingat sekarang dia adalah laki - laki, Baekhyun akan menjerit - jerit seperti seorang fangirl. Oh Sehun kau sangat sangat imut.

" Baekkie kau seperti noona - noona penggoda berondong. " Chanyeol menyelonong lewat lagi.

Baekhyun mengeram kesal. Dia malas membalas karna memang kenyataan nya Baekhyun adalah seorang noona. Tapi kan bukan penggoda juga!

.

.

Malam nya mereka semua berkumpul di depan TV. Junmyeon memutarkan cd yang berisi tentang moment - moment otp.

Mereka mulai menonton nya dengan serius. Mulai dari couple H.O.T, Shinwa, DBSK, Super Junior sampai Shinee.

Wow, skinship mereka tidak tanggung - tanggung. Bahkan sampai bermain di drama sebagai couple segala. Baekhyun akui acting mereka untuk melakukan skinship sangat hebat. Tapi apa memang benar kalau semua nya hanya skinship? Untuk beberapa couple mereka sangat terlihat nyata.

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya saat sadar ia harus melakukan skinship seperti itu bersama Chanyeol. Satu kata, bencana.

" Baekkie, kenapa wajah mu jadi seperti itu? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Tak apa. " Baekhyun masih berwajah suram.

" Apa kalian tidak masalah melakukan skinship seperti itu? " tanya Yixing.

" Mau bagaimana lagi? " Luhan mengangkat bahu. Bahu Sehun menurun lemas, apa Luhan membenci nya?

Xiumin menaruh ke dua tangan nya di bawah dagu. " Tak apa, lakukan saja dengan biasa seperti kau perlakukan sahabat mu. "

" Aku tidak masalah. Mau dengan Tao atau pun dengan yang lain tidak apa. " YiFan membenar kan rambut nya dengan sok cool, gaya seperti seorang playboy.

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang melakukan nya! " tidak untuk mu Chanyeol, tapi sangat sangat masalah untuk ku di tambah melakukan nya dengan mu. Kalian tentu tau siapa itu yang membantin merana.

" Aku sama dengan Chanyeol hyung hehe. " kata Jongin.

Dan di mulai lah hidup baru Baekhyun sebagai member exo.

TBC


	4. 3

He Is A Girl?!

Chapter 3

 **Desember 2012**

Hampir 1 bulan exo tinggal bersama. Perlahan - lahan Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan kluarga baru nya. Mereka mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Selama mereka tinggal bersama, mereka di trainee secara bersama pula. Mereka melatih kekompakan, olahraga bersama, berlatih menyanyi, dance, memainkan alat musik, rapp bersama. Semua yang mereka lakukan benar - benar bersama.

" Hosh! Hosh! Berapa jauh lagi?! " Jongdae mengerang sambil memeang perut nya.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol pagi ini jogging bersama. Mereka mengelilingi taman kota.

" Ayo kita istirahat, hosh. " Baekhyun memegangi dada nya. Dada Baekhyun di bebat dengan kain dan itu membuat nya merasa sesak nafas apa lagi saat berlari.

Mereka duduk di pinggir trotoar taman dengan wajah kelelahan, pengecualian untuk Tao, memang di antara mereka semua yang memiliki fisik paling kuat adalah Tao.

" Ini minum lah gege. " Tao menyodor kan 3 minuman kaleng.

" Terimakasih, panda. " Chanyeol mengambil nya lalu membagi kan ke Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

" Baekkie ge kau kenapa? " tanya Tao. By the way, karna Chanyeol sekarang semua orang memanggil Baekhyun dengan ' Baekkie ' dan karna Baekhyun sudah lelah untuk protes ia membiar kan nya. Lagipula nama itu juga terdengar manis.

" Dada ku hanya sedikit sakit, rasa nya sangat nyeri. "

" Dada yang mana nya? Kau seperti ibu menyusui saja. " Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun menghirau kan nya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat.

" Sangat sakit? Sini kulihat ge. " Tao mendekati Baekhyun.

" Tidak! Tidak usah, aku sudah baikan. Mungkin karna aku lari tidak stabil. " Baekhyun langsung berdiri, ia hirau kan rada sakit yang berdenyut di dada nya. Bisa gawat kalau Tao melihat dada nya.

" Hey lihat itu! TVXQ sunbae sangat keren ya! " Jongdae menunjuk TV yang di pasang di atas suatu mall.

" Hn. " Chanyeol bergumam setuju.

" Kapan kita bisa seperti itu? " Tao menatap nya dengan kagum.

" Tenang saja, suatu hari kita pasti bisa. " kata Chanyeol.

" Aku takut banyak yang membenci dan tidak menyukai kita gege. "

" Jangan pesimis, ZiTao! Semua boyband kluaran SM tidak ada yang tidak pernah berhasil. Kau lihat saja sunbae - sunbae kita. " Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut ZiTao.

Jongdae yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi hanya tersenyum. Untung Jongdae memilih menjadi member boyband di banding menjadi artis solo. Sebelum nya Jongdae di tawar kan menjadi soloist. Memang menjadi soloist kelihatan nya lebih enak, mendapat kan penghasilan tanpa perlu di bagi dan tersorot sepenuh nya tapi menjadi bagian dalam sebuah grup rasa nya lebih enak, kau seperti hidup bersama kluarga mu.

.

.

Siang itu mereka berkumpul di ruang TV. Junmyeon akan mendata nama panggung mereka yang akan di berikan ke Jonghyun.

" Jun-maho apa nama panggung mu? "

" Jun-myeon, Tao. Bukan maho. Ku eja sekali lagi ya Jun-MYEON. " Junmyeon dengan sabar mengajari Tao cara mengucap kan namanya.

" Jun-mahao? "

" Myeon bukan mahao. "

" Jun-men? "

" Sudahlah. Sesuka mu saja mau memanggil ku apa yang penting jangan Junmaho. "

" Dui bu qi gege! Apa nama panggung mu? "

" Suho. Arti nya adalah malaikat. Bagaimana dengan mu? "

" Su-ho? Nama yang bagus ge. Tao saja tidak usah ribet - ribet. "

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain? " Junmyeon menatap wajah member nya satu persatu dengan senyum ala malaikat nya. Fyi, Junmyeon sangat rajin berkonsultasi dengan Leeteuk bagaimana cara menjadi leader yang baik. Pelajaran pertama adalah buat member mu senyaman mungkin tinggal dalam grup nya karna kau adalah pemegang tanggung jawab disini.

" Apa kau adik Siwon, hyung? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Tidak. Memang kenapa? "

" Wajah kalian sangat mirip! Bahkan dompet kalian juga tak kalah mirip nya. "

" Ye, kecuali badan nya. " Jongdae terkikik.

Satu lagi yang harus kalian tau, menjadi leader berati menjadi bahan bully-an nomor satu.

" Tidak apa ge, semua orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan. " Junmyeon tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih kepada Yixing.

" Aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun tetap memakai nama asli kita. " kata Xiumin.

" Aku Kai. Kai itu terdengar keren dalam bahasa Jepang. " Jongin menepuk dada nya bangga.

" Lay. Kelihatan nya nama itu cocok untuk ku. " Yixing tersenyum manis menampakan singel dimple nya. Tak heran jika Yixing dan Suho di pasangkan, mereka sangat cocok. Sama - sama seperti malaikat.

" Kris. " YiFan menjawab dengan -sok- cool.

Jongdae terkikik. " Kris? Jauh sekali! Bagaimana bisa YiFan menjadi Kris? Heol! "

" Sesuka ku dong. Lagi pula nama Kris itu keren. Kris Wu. " YiFan menggerakan tangan nya seperti seorang rapper.

" Aku masih bingung mau apa. " kata Kyungsoo.

" D.O saja bagaimana? Marga mu itu sangat unik. " saran Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik, Jongin menundukan kepala nya.

" Hmm boleh juga, bagaimana Kyungsoo-ah? " tanya Junmyeon.

" Yasudah. D.O juga terdengar bagus. " jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore saat Sehun pulang dari sekolah.

" Hai hyungdul! " Sehun tersenyum aegyo saat memasuki dorm.

" Hai Sehun, bagaimana sekolah mu? " tanya Yixing perhatian.

" KYAAA! Sehunnie neomu neomu kyopta! " Baekhyun bertriak fangirling.

Fyi, Baekhyun sekarang sudah berani berbuat macam - macam kepada member nya.

" YiFan hyung kau sangat tampaaaaan! Aku sangat mencintai mu ! Aku ingin memacari mu! " jerit Baekhyun suatu hari saat YiFan bangun tidur. Oh Baek ingat saat ini kau adalah pria. YiFan yang nyawa nya belum terkumpul hanya memberikan bitch smirk -menurut Baekhyun sangat seksi-. Jongdae yang kebetulan lewat langsung melempar kaos kaki bekas Jongin ke muka YiFan. " Seringaian mu seperti om - om mesum. "

" Baik Xing hyung, Baek hyung juga imut kok. Aku mau mengganti baju dulu."

Di depan kamar Sehun berpapasan dengan Luhan. " Hai, Luhan hyung. "

Luhan hanya menatap datar Sehun lalu melengeos pergi.

Hati Sehun seperti di palu hingga retak di sana sini. Hyung, apa salah ku pada mu? Kenapa kau seperti itu hanya pada ku?

Saat dulu masih trainee, Luhan sangat baik kepada Sehun. Luhan selalu ada dimana pun Sehun membutuh kan nya. Apa lagi Sehun masih kecil dan suka merindukan rumah, Luhan selalu menyemangati nya dan memberi perhatian agar Sehun tidak sedih lagi. Luhan juga suka membelikan Sehun bubble tea. Saat Sehun putus asa, Sehun akan bercerita ke Luhan dan Luhan akan memeluk nya dengan sayang berkata " Kau pasti bisa Hunna! Kita pasti akan berdiri di atas panggung bersama! "

Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan-nya yang dulu. Entah apa yang merubah sikap Luhan. Kalau di pikir - pikir Luhan menjadi seperti ini saat ia di pasang kan dengan Sehun. Apa kau sangat membenci di couple kan dengan ku hyung?

Sehun memutus kan untuk tidur setelah mengganti baju nya. Perlahan ia terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi, siapa tau Sehun dapat memimpikan Luhan yang bersikap lembut dan sayang kepada nya lagi.

.

.

Tao mondar - mandir tidak jelas mengelilingi dorm mereka. Hari ini YiFan dan Junmyeon sedang ikut rapat bersama manager - manager mereka, Sehun dan Kai belum pulang sekolah, di dorm hanya ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Minseok dan Tao, Luhan juga sedang tidur di kamar nya hal itu membuat Tao bingung harus mandi dengan siapa.

Tao memandangi Baekhyun dan Minseok bergantian yang sedang menonton TV. Jangan aku, jangan ajak aku! Batin Baekhyun was - was.

" Min gege , temani aku mandi. " Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

" Oke, ayo kita mandi! "

Acara TV siang itu menampil kan video clip girlband - girlband, Baekhyun memperhatikan nya dengan serius. Hyorin menggoyang kan pinggul nya sambil menari seksi bersama Bora.

" Baekkie apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka sehingga seserius itu? " suara Chanyeol membuyar kan konsentrasi Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja tidak. " jawab Baekhyun jujur.

" Kau err gay? "

Hah? Apa? Coba ulangi Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan bingung. Oh sial, Baekhyun lupa. Sekarang kan ia sudah menjadi laki - laki.

" Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sama! " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" Hah? "

" Ne, aku tertarik pada mu Baekkie-aaahhh. " Wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun mundur kaget, oh sial punggung Baekhyun menabrak sofa. Ia terperang kap sekarang. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia salah makan obat? Sementara Chanyeol makin mendekati nya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh nya bergetar.

Shit, mengapa Chanyeol sangat menyeram kan saat ini?

" Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau tertarik juga dengan ku ? " bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak takut kepada Chanyeol walaupun bahu nya masih bergetar, dengan berani Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol.

" Pfffftttt! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Chanyeol berguling di atas karpet sambil memegangi perut nya.

" Kau harus lihat wajah mu! Wajah mu itu seperti gadis perawan yang mau di perkosa! HAHAHAHAHA! Bahkan tubuh mu bergetar!" sialan kau Park babo Yeol.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Kau memancing emosi ratu Byun, Park Chanyeol dan kalau kau mau tahu pembalasan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membuat mu senang apa lagi yang menyangkut harga diri nya -untuk Baekhyun di perlakukan Chanyeol tadi termasuk merendah kan harga dirinya-.

" Oh ya? Aku juga tertarik pada mu. " Baekhyun merangkak dari tempat nya lalu duduk di atas perut Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di atas karpet.

" Aku tau kau berusaha membalas ku dan acting mu itu jelek. " Chanyeol terkekeh di bawah nya.

" Masa? Park Chanyeol-ahhh. " Baekhyun meniru cara Chanyeol mengucap kan nama nya lalu menundukan kepala nya dan mengendus leher Chanyeol.

" Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menyukai mu dari awal kita bertemu. " Baekhyun mengusap - ngusap kan wajah nya di dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol. " Tapi kau malah mengajak ku untuk berperang. " Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya lalu cemberut imut.

" Lalu sekarang, kau masih tidak percaya dengan ku Yeolie? Kau sangat kejam. " Baekhyun mengeluar kan air mata buatan nya. Air mata itu membasahi pipi Baekhyun. " Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ku dengan cara yang lain. " dengan sayu Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot. Sialan, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan?! Chanyeol menelan ludah nya gugup. Di tambah saat Baekhyun memanggil nya ' Yeolie ' itu sangat terdengar menggoda. " Aku suka pada mu Yeollie. " Baekhyun mendekat kan bibir nya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya.

Semenit, dua menit tidak ada yang terjadi. Chanyeol membuka mata nya lagi.

" Sekarang, lebih hebat acting ku atau acting mu Yeolie? " Baekhyun menyeringai setan tepat di atas bibir Chanyeol.

Uh, brengsek kau Byun Baekhyun! Batin Chanyeol kesal. Ku bilang apa, pembalasan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membuat mu senang.

" Hyungdul, a-pa yang kalian lakukan? " Sehun dan Jongin yang baru pulang sekolah melonggo kaget.

 _Shit._

.

.

" Woah salju guys! Ayo kita bermain! " Jongdae berteriak setelah menyibakan jendela.

Salju menumpuk di halaman depan dorm mereka. Hari ini adalah tanggal 24. Berati natal kali ini akan menjadi White Christmas.

" Yey! Ayo kita turun! " Para member bergegas mengganti pakaian.

" Aku sudah siap! " Junmyeon kembali ke ruang tengah membawa camera polaroid.

" Untuk apa kau membawa camera? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Foto dong, ini adalah natal pertama yang kita lewat kan bersama aku mau memfoto moment - moment kita terus sampai nanti. " yang lain hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

Mereka semua turun lalu bergegas berlari ke luar apartemen dorm yang sudah tertutup salju.

" Yifan gege ayo buat boneka salju! " Tao menarik tangan Yifan.

" Kau buat saja sendiri, aku tunggu kalian dari sini. "

" Ayolah gege, ingat kita harus terlihat dekat di publik! "

" Jangan membawa - bawa otp, Tao. Tidak mempan aku tidak suka bermain salju. "

BRUK

Bola salju milik Sehun tepat mengenai wajah Kris.

" Aish! Oh Seh- "

BRUK

Kali ini giliran bola salju milik Yixing yang mengenai perut YiFan.

" Zhang Yixing! " Yixing hanya tersenyum manis memperlihat kan single dimple nya.

" Hehe, ayo kita main belum tentu setelah debut kita dapat bermain seperti ini lagi. "

" Ayo ge. " Tao menggandeng tangan YiFan ke tempat yang lain.

Tao dan YiFan membuat boneka salju bersama. Minseok sedang naik kereta luncur yang di tarik oleh Jongdae. Yixing, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuat benteng - benteng dari salju untuk perang sementara Junmyeon sibuk mengambil foto dengan polaroid nya.

" SERANG! " triak Jongin. Team Jongin yang berisi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yixing melawan team Luhan yang berisi Sehun dan Chanyeol .

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Bola - bola salju saling menghantam dari ke dua kubu. Mereka semua saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Sungguh, natal kali ini akan masuk ke dalam natal yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.

" Suho hyung ayo main! " Chanyeol mengambil polaroid Junmyeon lalu menarik nya ke medan perang.

Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menimbun Junmyeon dengan bola - bola slaju super besar yang mereka buat bersama hingga Junmyeon sudah hampir tidak kelihatan lagi.

" Say cheese! " Chanyeol menggambil foto Junmyeon yang tertimbun salju.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon memperhatikan teman - teman nya sambil memeluk ke dua lutut nya di perut, ia sudah kelelahan. Baekhyun membenci dingin tapi ia juga suka main salju.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang ikut membuat boneka salju bersama Tao dan YiFan, Baekhyun mengusap wajah nya stress. Member - member nya pasti sekarang berpikir macam - macam. Terutama Jongin dan Sehun yang saat itu melihat langsung di TKP. Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan plus bekas air mata -buatan- di pipi Baekhyun.

Setelah Jongin dan Sehun datang, tak lama kemudian Junmyeon dan YiFan juga pulang. Karna sangking kaget nya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum sempat merubah posisi mereka. Ekspresi yang YiFan dan Junmyeon kluarkan kurang lebih sama dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

" Oh my Jesus. " bisik YiFan.

" Aku sudah menebak kalian ada apa - apa nya. " kata Sehun santai.

" TIDAK! " jerit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggelegar.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak tuli saat member lain mulai memancing berbicara ke topik itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga bersikap biasa, seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah kaleng hangat menempel di pipi nya. " Hey. "

" Apa mau mu yoda? "

" Galak sekali, sedang PMS ya? Jangan duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini kau menyeramkan. Seperti hantu penunggu pohon. "

" Jangan mulai telinga gajah. "

" Hehe, ini untuk mu. " Chanyeol memberikan kaleng susu hangat kepada Baekhyun.

" Susu? "

" Biar kau tinggi Baekkie. " Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan nada memanggil anak kecil yang sangat menyebal kan.

" Sudahlah, ngapain kau kesini? "

" Tak tahu. Sepi kalau tidak bersama dengan mu. "

" Wah kau menyukai ku ya? "

" Iya Baek-ah. " Chanyeol mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

" HUAHAHAHAHAHA! " Mereka berdua tertawa sampai bergulingan di atas salju. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan tapi rasanya seperti dejavu.

.

.

Jongin memandang sekeliling nya iri. Tao dan YiFan sedang membuat malaikat salju bersama. Minseok memakai kan syal ke leher Jongdae. Junmyeon dan Yixing melihat hasil foto. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga cepat sekali akrab walaupun sering berantam itulah yang membuat mereka akrab.

Ah, andai ia bisa seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin sadar diri saja akan status nya dan Kyungsoo.

" Tuan muda, kau kedinginan. " sapa Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigil memeluk perut nya sendiri.

" Pergi kau! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Tidak mau, tuan besar menyuruh saya menjaga tuan muda." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggosokan nya dengan tangan nya sendiri perlahan.

" Huh! Aku tau si tua bangka itu sengaja meminta Sooman agar kau yang menjadi pasangan ku kan! Menyebal kan! "

Kyungsoo menendang - nendang salju di kaki nya. Jongin terkekeh. " Jangan seperti itu, jika tidak ada saya, tuan muda tidak akan di perboleh kan berada disini oleh tuan besar. "

Kyungsoo makin cemberut. " Enyah kau Jongin! "

Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi tuan muda nya, yah hubungan mereka memang agak rumit.

.

.

" Aku ingin, semua moment yang kita lakukan bersama di abadi kan. " kata Junmyeon saat melihat hasil foto - foto nya bersama Yixing.

" Kelihatan nya kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya? "

" Tentu saja, mereka adalah kluarga ku sekarang. "

Drrrrt drrrrrt

Ponsel Yixing bergetar, " Ni hao? " Yixing tersenyum saat mengangkat nya.

" Ya, aku juga merindukan mu, sayang. " siapa itu? Junmyeon menajam kan pendengaran nya. Mengapa pakai sayang - sayang segala?

" Wo ye ai ni. " ai ni? Mungkin ibu atau kluarga nya yang lain, Junmyeon menepis segala pikiran - pikiran negatif.

Yixing berjalan menjauhi Junmyeon seraya menelfon. Yixing tertawa - tawa, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Drrrt drrrrt

Kali ini ponsel Junmyeon yang bergetar. " Hallo? Appa? "

Junmyeon mencelos. Appa nya menelfon dan berarti sesuatu akan terjadi. Appa Junmyeon adalah seorang profesor terkenal jadi tak heran ia sangat sibuk.

" Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang. Aku melewat kan natal bersama member - member ku. "

" Tidak appa, aku tidak bisa. Ini lah mimpi ku. " suara Junmyeon mulai meninggi.

" Tidak. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjalani nya. " Junmyeon tidak menyadari Yixing sudah kembali, Junmyeon meremas ponsel nya menahan emosi. " Maaf kan aku, kalau appa hanya meminta ku untuk kembali atau berenti jawaban ku tetap sama. Selamat sore. " Junmyeon menutup telfon nya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menelfon mu? "

" Tidak apa. Siapa yang menelfon mu tadi? Tadi itu appa ku. "

" Pacar ku, ge. "

APA? PACAR? Bagaimana selama ini Junmyeon tidak mengetahui Yixing mempunyai pacar?

Junmyeon merasa tidak rela. Jujur, Junmyeon paling menyayangi Yixing di antara semua member nya. Waktu 1 bulan membuat Junmyeon mulai dekat dengan semua member nya terutama dengan Yixing. Mendengar bahwa orang yang di sayangi nya telah di miliki orang lain membuat Junmyeon merasa kan perasaan aneh di dalam diri nya. Junmyeon sendiri juga tidak mengerti perasaan apaan itu yang jelas terasa tidak enak, seperti saat mendengar kalau sahabat dekat mu memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi apa benar perasaan Junmyeon seperti itu?

TBC


	5. 4

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapt 4

 **Januari 2012**

" Aku dan YiFan mau membeli bahan makanan. Ada yang mau nitip sesuatu? " Junmyeon sudah bersiap di depan pintu.

" Aku ikut! " seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao.

" Kalian ganti baju dulu. Kami menunggu disini. " kata YiFan.

Junmyeon melonggo memandang YiFan. Yifan berdiri di depan nya memakai jas musim dingin berwarna biru dongker, di dalam nya ia memakai sweater putih polos se-leher, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu boots bewarna hitam juga. Persis seperti model guess. " Kau mau belanja di pasar atau ke studio phootoshoot ? "

YiFan mengacuh kan Junmyeon, memasang wajah -sok- cool andalan nya.

Tak lama kemudian BaekYeolTao kembali. Tao memakai model pakaian serupa dengan Yifan. Beda nya Tao memakai mantel berwarna kuning muda dan topi berbulu berbentuk panda. Sangat sangat imut.

" Ada apa dengan pasangan ini? " Junmyeon menggeleng kan kepala nya saat melihat Tao.

" Kita belanja di pasar? Ku kira ke mall! " kata Tao dalam bahasa Cina karna ia belum fasih betul menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" Ye, lagi pula kau belum pernah ke pasar Korea kan? Ikuti saja kau pasti suka. " Junmyeon mengelus kepala Tao sayang.

" Woa rasa nya seperti YiFan dan Junmyeon hyung adalah orangtua kita! " kata Baekhyun.

" Tidak tidak. Kau adalah pasangan ku, Tao pasangan Kris hyung lalu Junmyeon hyung orang ketiga di antara kita! HAHAHA! " Chanyeol terbahak lalu merangkul Baekhyun.

" Ya! Aku juga punya couple kok, hanya saja dia.. " Junmyeon teringat bahwa Lay memiliki seorang kekasih. Walaupun couple - couple ini hanya susunan SooMan tetap saja Junmyeon iri dengan yang lain. Kan enak kalau ada yang orang yang kau sayang dan slalu bisa dekat dengan nya.

" Cih, siapa juga yang mau jadi pasangan mu! " Baekhyun melepas kan rangkulan Chanyeol lalu berjalan di depan bersama Tao dan YiFan.

Mereka berhenti di stand toko makanan laut. " Ahjumma, saya minta yang ada di daftar ini. " Junmyeon menyerah kan kertas kepada ahjumma penjual stand.

" Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar. "

" Gege, ini semua hidup? " Tao mengamati binatang - binatang laut yang di taruh di dalam baskom.

" Baek, ayo kita lihat yang lain! " Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke kios buah.

BRUK

Karna pasar hari itu sangat ramai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdorong arus pembeli - pembeli yang lain. " Yeol, bagaimana ini?! " jerit Baekhyun panik. Masalah nya, ini pertama kali nya Baekhyun datang ke tempat ini.

" Jangan lepas kan tangan ku. " suara Chanyeol menanggapi Baekhyun. Karna tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil, ia tertutup orang - orang tapi ia dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam nya.

" Ikuti aku, oke? " tangan Chanyeol menuntun nya kluar dari kerumunan itu.

" Bagaimana ini? Kita terpisah dari yang lain? " Baekhyun panik saat mereka sudah menepi di pinggir kios.

" Mana ku tau! Aku tidak pernah kesini! "

" Ini semua gara - gara kau! "

" Kok aku?! "

" Kau menarik ku duluan! "

L-loli lolipop pop pop pop

Baekhyun menaikan satu alis nya. Ini lagu bukan nya lagu 2NE1? Chanyeol nyengir lalu meraih ponsel nya dari dalam kantong. " Halo? "

" Kau dan Baekhyun dimana?! Kau tau tidak kami pusing mencari kalian yang pergi tiba - tiba! Sampai terjadi sesuatu, ku bunuh kalian! " suara YiFan yang marah - marah sampai bisa Baekhyun dengar padahal Chanyeol tidak men-speaker ponsel nya.

" Hehe, kami terbawa arus pengumjung yang lain tadi hyung. Aku tidak tau sekarang kami berada dimana. "

" Bodoh. Sekarang kalian berada di depan mana? "

" Kios makanan kecil seperti nya. Letak nya di sebrang toko buah. "

" Kami akan kesana sebentar lagi. Jangan kemana - mana dan tetap bersama! " Chanyeol menutup ponsel nya.

Baekhyun seperti nya masih kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. " Kita masuk saja ke dalam. Ayo. " Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam toko.

" Ya! Jangan menarik ku bodoh! "

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat memasuki toko. Rak - rak makanan kecil mendominasi sepanjang jalan utama toko. Di tengah ada tiang yang berisi banyak permen kapas.

Oh, diet ketat yang selama ini Baekhyun jalani membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti binatang buas saat melihat banyak makanan.

" Kau mau? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Tidak. "

" Jangan berbohong wajah melas mu itu sudah mengata kan semua nya. " Chanyeol nyengir.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa makanan dan 2 buah permen kapas lalu memberikan nya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam menatap datar permen itu, padahal dalam hati ia ingin langsung melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di toko ini. Gengsi dikit dong.

" Tidak mau kumakan semua. " Chanyeol membuka mulut lebar nya.

Baekhyun merebut permen kapas dari tangan Chanyeol. " Tidak! Ini punya ku! "

" Makan yang benar, jangan bikin malu. "

" Ahu etdak bihin mahu! " bela Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh permen kapas.

Mereka terus beragrumen, tidak menyadari ada beberapa yeoja yang memekik melihat mereka. Setelah teaser video, exo semakin terkenal. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans walaupun belum debut. Foto - foto mereka juga sudah di sebar kan di dunia maya.

" Baekyeol! Kyaa! " jerit seorang yeoja kencang hingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Baekhyun mengedip kan matanya. " Mereka bilang apa tadi eh? "

" Baekyeol? "

" Ku rasa itu gabungan nama kita? "

" Oh, aku mengerti. " Tiba - tiba Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah para fangirl itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo! Kalian memanggil kami tadi? " sapa Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

" KYAAAAA! " jerit mereka.

" BaekYeol oppa, aku shipper berat kalian! Kalian benar - benar sangat manis saat bersama! " kata seorang yeoja berambut sebahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi yeoja itu. " Baekkie oppa kau sangat cute! Wajah mu itu sangat lucu seperti anak kecil! "

" Hmpppfttt. " Chanyeol menahan ketawa.

" Boleh kami berfoto dengan kalian? "

" Tentu saja. " jawab Baekhyun.

Gadis - gadis itu mulai berselca bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara berganti - gantian. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dapat berintraksi dengan fans nya untuk pertama kali.

" Gomawoyo oppadul! Saranghae! " mereka pamit lalu pergi.

" Wow Baek, aku bahkan tak tahu couple kita sudah terkenal? " Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

" Baekhyun! Chanyeol! " Junmyeon, YiFan dan Tao berlari masuk ke dalam toko.

" Kemana saja kalian?! Kita bertiga sangat panik tau! " bentak Junmyeon.

" Mian, hyung. Yang penting kalian kan sudah menemukan kami, lagi pula ini karna si yoda itu. Dia menarik tangan ku duluan. " Baekhyun membela diri.

" Ayo kita pulang. " ajak YiFan.

Mereka berlima sudah kluar dari toko saat Chanyeol menjerit. " Astaga aku belum bayar! "

" Bodoh. " Baekhyun menundukan kepala nya berpura - pura tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

" Luhan, gege apa yang kau lakukan? " Luhan melonjak kaget. Baekhyun tiba - tiba saja kluar dari kamar dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang mengikuti dance girlband di TV.

Dorm pagi itu masih sepi. Hampir seluruh member masih tidur, tidak heran Luhan sangat kaget saat Baekhyun datang.

" Uh-oh. Tidak ngapa - ngapain. "

" Jangan bohong! Aku melihat mu memperagakan dance girlband tadi hahahahaha! "

" Aku kan hanya mencoba mengikuti. " Luhan membuang muka.

" Eih, jangan seperti itu. Aku juga suka memperhatikan dance girlband - girlband kok. "

" Oh ya? "

Maa boy oh maa boyy

Suara TV mengalih kan pembicaraan mereka berdua, menampil kan dance practice sunbae mereka Sistar.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu menyeringai. " Ayo kita cover dance mereka! "

" APA?! Tidak mau! Aku kan hanya iseng mengikuti! " Luhan menyilang kan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

" Ayolah. Sekali sajaaa, tidak akan kurekam hanya kita berdua. "

" Tidak tidak. Aku ini manly oke! "

" Bbuing bbuing? " Baekhyun mendongakan kepala nya menatap Luhan.

" Tidak mempan! "

" Yasudah aku dance saja sendiri! "

Baekhyun menggerakan badan nya mengikuti Hyorin. Goyangan pinggul nya, gerakan kaki nya, semua nya sama persis. Luhan heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengikuti dance girlband se-girlband itu? Apa Baekhyun dulu di trainee untuk menjadi member girlband?

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa, tangan nya ia turun kan ke dada lalu dada nya ia goyang kan.

Oh ma boyy, oh maa boyy baby

Luhan mengangga. Astaga ekspresi Baekhyun. Persis seperti Hyorin bahkan lebih menggoda Baekhyun. Wajah Luhan memanas, jantung nya berdegub kencang. Entah apa yang membuat nya seperti ini, Luhan benar - benar sangat panik. Tau begini, tadi Luhan juga ikut mengcover dance saja.

" Helloww Luhan hyung? Mengapa wajah mu seperti itu? Apa tarian ku segitu bagus nya? Ini pertama kali aku cover dance lagu ini loh. " Baekhyun melambai kan tangan nya di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan masih shock. " Kau sangat seksi. "

Mampus kau Byun Baekhyun. " Eh?! "

" Err, kau sangat menggoda saat menarikan dance tadi. Bahkan lebih menggoda dari Hyorin. " Luhan menggaruk blakang leher nya yang tak gatal. Wajah nya terasa sangat panas.

Baekhyun mencelos. Apa sebegitu cewe nya dia sampai Luhan terpesona pada Baekhyun? Mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap lebih lelaki Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja aku ini namja! Bahkan dulu saat pertama kita bertemu justru aku yang mengira mu adalah yeoja! Kau sangat cantik! " Baekhyun mengalih kan pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku tidak bilang kau bukan namja. " Luhan mengangkat satu alis nya.

Skak mat. Harus bilang apa kau? Baekhyun diam berusaha memasang ekspresi tenang terbaik nya. " Aku tidak suka di bilang cantik. " kata Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah. " M-maaf hyung. "

" Sudahlah tak apa. Lama - lama terbiasa juga kok lagian mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan. "

" Yah, hyung jangan seperti itu. Kau juga tampan kok. "

" Jangan menghibur ku, kau sendiri yang bilang saat pertama kita bertemu kau mengira ku adalah yeoja. "

" Hehehe. Aku sangat suka mata mu loh. Sangat cantik seperti rusa. Berbinar - binar gimana gitu. " Luhan tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Tiba - tiba bayangan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu muncul kembali dalam kepala Luhan. Luhan langsung menarik tangan nya dan meninggal kan Baekhyun sendiri.

" Eh, kenapa dia? "

Baekhyun menguap. Pantas saja masih ngantuk, masih pukul 5.30 . Malas kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun merebah kan diri nya di atas sofa. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun sudah menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

" Hosh! Hosh! Aduh mimpi itu lagi! " Chanyeol terbangun dengan terengah - engah. Mimpi itu lagi. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol slalu bermimpi buruk. Chanyeol bermimpi ia di kejar oleh segerbolan ibu - ibu gendut yang berusaha mencium nya. Duh, kan Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia memutus kan untuk bangun.

" Bukan nya semalam anak ini tidur di kamar ya kenapa sekarang ada di sofa? " Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap di sofa.

Chanyeol berjongkok lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun. " Hehe, wajah nya lucu juga kalau lagi tidur. "

" Hahaha! Pipi nya lebar sekali. Bikin gemas ingin ku makan! "

Chanyeol mengambil spidol lalu mulai melukis di pipi Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan reaksi Baekhyun saat bangun nanti.

" Wajah ku itu 11:12 dengan ampas - ampas kotoran sapi. " begitulah kira - kira tulisan nya. Di tambah Chanyeol menggambar kan komedo palsu di hidung Baekhyun. Kau sungguh akan mati Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbahak sendiri. " Nah, lebih bagus. "

" Hoammh. Aku tidur lagi saja deh. " Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun terkikik lagi lalu Chanyeol ikut merebah kan kepala nya di dekat kepala Baekhyun, ia tidur dengan posisi duduk miring.

" BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " suara tawa memecah kan telinga Baekhyun. Brisik sekali ada apa dengan semua nya?

Baekhyun mengucek mata nya. Ia mengerjab kaget saat mendapati hampir seluruh member mengelilingi nya sambil tertawa di tambah ada manager mereka. Daniel ikut tertawa cekikikan sedangkan Jonghyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di arti kan.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Jongdae tertawa keras menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

" Ada apa dengan wajah ku? " tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Tao menyodor kan cermin kecil. Tangan nya bergetar menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengeram marah saat menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin. Sialan, siapa yang melakukan ini pada ku?!

Wajah Baekhyun hampir seluruh nya tertertutup tulisan - tulisan dan gambaran dari spidol berwarna hitam. Baekhyun tampak seperti orang gila.

Semua orang masih terbahak, " Aku mau pipis dulu. Duh, HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Tao berlari ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada Chanyeol tertidur di dekat kepala nya. Chanyeol tidur dengan memegang spidol hitam di tangan nya. Ooh, kau dalam masalah besar Park Chanyeol.

" PARK CHANYEOl! "

Semua orang disitu menutup telinga mereka.

" Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! " Baekhyun terus mendumel di dalam kamar nya.

Chanyeol terbangun karna suara jeritan Baekhyun, begitu bangun Baekhyun langsung meng-hajar Chanyeol tanpa henti.

.

.

TOK TOK

" Boleh aku masuk? "

" Masuk saja. " jawab Baekhyun asal. Baekhyun tidak begitu mempeduli kan siapa yang masuk, ia masih sibuk bercermin sambil mendumel.

" Hey, Baek? "

" Oh kau, Jonghyun oppa. " Baekhyun mendapati Jonghyun sudah berdiri di blakang nya.

" Sudah selesai marah - marah nya? "

" Jangan bahas! "

" Kau kelihatan nya sudah mulai dekat dengan mereka ya? Apa lagi dengan Chanyeol? "

" Tidak aku tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol. "

" Bohong, kau terlihat akrab dengan nya. Apa kabar mu? Kau suka disini? "

" Lumayan, aku suka. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencuriga kan, err " Baekhyun teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

" Apa? " Baekhyun memutus kan untuk mencerita kan nya kepada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terkikik. " Jaga diri mu Baek, secantik apa pun Luhan ia tetap namja. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kau hamil. "

Baekhyun melongo. " Dasar manager gila! " Jonghyun terbahak. " Aku kesini cuma memberi kan jadwal latihan baru kok sekalian melihat mu, ampas sapi. HAHAHAHA! "

Pintu kamar Baekhyun menjeblak terbuka bersamaan dengan Jonghyun yang berlari kluar.

3 bulan lagi sampai exo debut. Hari - hari mereka semakin lama semakin padat. Mereka juga semakin terkenal setiap hari nya. Setiap hari di penuhi dengan latihan, promosi, latihan lagi dan lagi. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah seperti nya semakin buruk. Biasanya saat Chanyeol menjaili Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan membalas tapi setelah insiden itu Baekhyun hanya mendiami Chanyeol, membiar kan Chanyeol berbuat sesuka hati nya.

Baekhyun pusing. Blakangan ini ia merasa tidak enak badan. Di tambah jadwal latihan yang sangat padat membuat nya stress.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Baekhyun masih berada di ruangan latihan vocal.

" STOP! Bisa kah kau menyanyi dengan pitch yang benar?! Ulangi dari awal sampai selesai! Aku tidak mau mendengar suara mu bertriak menyanyi kan nada tinggi lagi! " Vanessa Liu, mentor vocal exo menggebrak kertas di atas meja.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, ia sudah latihan dari jam 4 sore sampai sekarang. Mulai dari latihan dance bersama yang lain sampai jam 8, sampai sekarang latihan vocal individu.

" Maaf kan aku. "

" Aku tidak meminta kau untuk minta maaf! Aku mau kau ulangi lagu tadi dari awal sampai habis! "

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi lagi, dapat Baekhyun rasa kan suara di dalam tenggorokan nya mulai bergertar. " And I, I will always love youuuu- "

" STOP! Hari ini cukup sampai disini! Aku meragukan mu apa kau bisa debut atau tidak kalau suara mu terus - terusan seperti ini! "

BRAK

Pintu ruang latihan vocal di banting oleh Vanessa.

Baekhyun menghempas kan tubuh nya di atas kursi. Baekhyun marah pada diri nya sendiri, kecewa pada diri nya sendiri. Sial, lagu seperti itu saja aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana kau mau debut Baekhyun? Batin Baekhyun pedih.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, badan nya serasa mau remuk saat ini juga di tambah latihan nya yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan mata nya memanas. Perlahan - lahan air mata nya meleleh membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia membekap mulut nya hingga bahu nya bergertar.

.

.

Pukul 1 pagi, baru Baekhyun kembali ke dorm nya. Dorm sudah sepi, wajar saja saat kau menjadi artis, waktu tidur bagaikan harta karun.

" Chanyeol? " Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol baru kluar dari kamar mandi kamar nya dengan hanya menggunakan celana training.

" Eh, maaf aku tidak ijin kau dulu. Aku pinjam kamar mandi mu. Kamar mandi depan tadi masih di pakai yang lain. "

" Oh, yasudah. " jawab Baekhyun cuek.

" Kau masih marah pada ku? "

" Menurut mu? "

" Maaf kan aku. "

" Sudah tidak usah di bahas. Aku lelah. "

" Aku sungguh - sungguh minta maaf. "

" Teserah mu. "

" Baek- "

" Brisik Chanyeol! Aku sedang tidak mau kau ganggu! " bentak Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sama - sama terdiam. Dada Baekhyun naik turun sangking emosi nya.

Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusap bagian bawah mata nya. " Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis? "

" Tidak. " Baekhyun memaling kan wajah nya berusaha melepas kan tangan Chanyeol.

" Kau bisa cerita pada ku kalau kau punya masalah? "

" Tidak. Terimakasih. "

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat lelah sama seperti diri nya dan yang lain. " Menangis lah kalau itu menenang kan mu. " Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat nyaman, Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangat nya kulit Chanyeol saat menyentuh tubuh nya.

" Kau bisa pinjam dada ku, Baek. " Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan akhir nya air mata Baekhyun tumpah juga.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak berusaha menahan tangis nya seperti tadi, Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, menumpah kan segala emosi nya. Baekhyun setidak nya membutuhkan satu orang yang dapat ia jadi kan sandaran.

Baekhyun menangis selama 30 menit dan selama itu pula Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Sebenar nya Chanyeol ingin memakai baju dulu, tapi pelukan Baekhyun sangat erat sehingga Chanyeol tidak tega.

" Terimakasih. " Baekhyun mengusap mata nya.

" Tak masalah. Lihat dada ku sampai basah semua, aku berasa mandi lagi. " Chanyeol menunjuk dada nya. Telinga Baekhyun memanas, ia baru sadar Chanyeol dari tadi belum memakai baju.

" Maaf. "

" Tidak, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf. Maaf kan aku karna sudah mencoret muka mu. "

" Permintaan maaf di terima. " Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Jadi, kita berteman lagi sekarang? " Chanyeol mengulur kan jari kelingking nya.

" Um! " Baekhyun mengait kan jari kelingking nya di jari Chanyeol.

KRIUK

Baekhyun memegang perut nya, baru ingat kalau belum makan dari siang dan sekarang Baekhyun benar - benar lapar.

Baekhyun cemberut. Masalah nya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Benar - benar tidak bisa, menyala kan kompor saja takut.

" Ayo, ku masakan kau makanan. " Chanyeol nyengir.

" Biarkan saja, lebih baik kau tidur. "

" Aku tidak akan tidur dengan tenang sementara kau disini merana kelaparan atau lebih buruk nya kau meledakan dapur. " Chanyeol memakai baju nya lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dapur.

" Apa yang membuat mu memangis tadi? " tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong bahan makanan.

" Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. "

" Wajar saja, kau sudah lelah. " Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan nya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menghibur. " Jangan memaksakan diri , Baekkie. " Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Kalau lagi seperti ini dia baik juga, pikir Baekhyun.

Malam itu mereka habis kan dengan makan nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol dan berakhir tertidur di atas sofa bersama.

" Winter camp?! Kau gila di pertengahan Januari seperti ini?! " Jonghyun dan Daniel menutup telinga mereka dari amukan anak - anak didik nya.

" Beberapa bulan sebelum debut para trainee akan menjalani camp pelatihan. Ini sudah kegiatan wajib bagi seluruh trainee yang mau debut. " kata Daniel kalem.

" Ada nya juga summer camp kali bukan winter camp! " Tao protes.

" Iya sih, tapi kalian kan debut nya April. Kecuali kalau kalian debut Juni atau Juli baru. "

" Kalian mau melatih kami atau membunuh kami sih sebenar nya? " kata Luhan.

" Aku sakit, hyung. Aku tidak bisa ikut. " Baekhyun sudah akan beranjak ke kamar kalau baju nya tidak di tarik Daniel.

" Jangan alasan, mana ada orang sakit bisa bertriak kencang. "

" Pokok nya aku tidak mau ikut! Tidur dengan suhu biasa saja aku sudah kedinginian bagaimana tidur di alam terbuka dengan hanya menggunakan kantung tidur dan tenda?! " Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

" Tidak mau tau, malam ini kalian akan kami jemput. Kalian akan camp selama 2 hari 1 malam. Jadi kalian akan sampai di pagi hari besok. " Jonghyun memandang Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Sebenar nya Jonghyun tidak tega memaksa anak - anak didik nya menjalani camp di tengah musim salju. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terutama Baekhyun, sekuat apa pun Baekhyun sudah berlatih fisik nya tetap fisik yeoja.

" Kalian akan camp di tempat khusus camp milik SM sendiri. Semua sunbae mereka juga sudah pernah camp disana. Letak nya lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Sekitar 10 jam perjalanan. " Daniel menjelas kan.

" Disana ada 3 tenda. Masing - masing berisi 4 orang. " sambung Jonghyun.

" Bisakah aku sendiri? " tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Daniel menjawab tegas. " Tidak, berbagi lah dengan yang lain, Baek. "

" Tenda pertama berisi Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tenda kedua berisi YiFan, Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tenda terakhir berisi Junmyeon, Yixing, Xiumin dan Chen. Tidak ada pertukaran. "

" Huh, berdasar kan otp ya? " bisik Minseok.

" Mereka benar - benar ingin membuat kita sedekat mungkin dengan couple kita. " balas Jongdae.

" Oke, kami pergi dulu! Kalian bersiap lah! "

" Mereka gila?! "

" Junmyeon hyung, camp di tengah salju begini? Bisa jadi boneka salju aku! "

" Tidak mau ikut hyung! Disini saja sudah kedinginan tanpa pemanas ruangan! "

" Kita kabur saja bagaimana? Biar Jonghyun gege dan Niel gege yang ikut camping sendiri! "

" Winter camp?! Camp saja sendiri dasar tua - tua bangka! "

YiFan memijat pelipis nya mendengar teriakan protes dari member - member nya. " Bisakah kalian diam dulu? " Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan.

" Junmyeon hyung, bilang kalau aku sakit? Perut ku sangat sakit sampai aku pusing. "

" Tidak, YiFan hyung saja sama Junmyeon hyung pergi sendiri! "

" Junmyeon ge, aku juga sakit! "

" DIAMM! " triak YiFan akhir nya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Semua member menunduk. Tidak baik membuat YiFan menggamuk .

YiFan berdeham sekali. " Kalian semua harus ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi ini kegiatan wajib, seluruh sunbae kita juga melakukan nya sebelum debut. Nah, kalian mau debut atau tidak? Lagipula hanya 2 hari. Aku mau kalian memberes kan barang - barang kalian sekarang! Dan tidak ada yang sakit, Bakehyun, Tao! " YiFan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun dan Tao yang langsung pura - pura tidak melihat.

Pukul 10 malam 2 buah van hitam sudah terparkir di depan dorm mereka. Angin berhembus kencang, cuaca benar - benar sangat dingin. Di Seoul saja sudah sedingin ini, bagaimana di tempat camp nanti?

Baekhyun memasuki van pertama bersama Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, Minseok, Junmyeon dan Jonghyun. Sementara sisa nya nerada di van ke dua bersama Daniel.

" Kalian bisa tidur dulu. Kita akan sampai sekitar jam 7 pagi. " kata Jonghyun. Baekhyun duduk di barisan paling blakang bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol di kanan kiri nya, di barisan tengah ada Minseok, Junmyeon dan Yixing sementara di paling depan Jongyun duduk bersama supir.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling nya. Dalam hitungan detik teman - teman nya hampir sudah tertidur semua. Hanya Yixing yang masih bermain dengan ponsel nya dan Junmyeon yang menatap ke luar jalanan dengan wajah galau.

PLUK

Kepala Sehun dan Chanyeol jatuh secara bersamaan di kanan - kiri bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri memandangi wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tertidur. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti tidur di kelilingi oleh pangeran - pangeran.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela. Baekhyun mengingat perjalan nya dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Jonghyun sampai di masukan ke dalam exo. Sejauh ini tidak ada halangan dalam penyamaran Baekhyun. Setidak nya belum ada yang curiga. Mimpi Baekhyun sudah tinggal selangkah lagi. Tinggal beberapa bulan hingga mereka debut lalu semua nya akan berubah. Dunia sepenuh nya akan berubah saat masuk ke dalam dunia hiburan. Akan lebih banyak tantangan disana, hampir tidak ada lagi yang nama nya privasi. Tiba - tiba Baekhyun merasa ketakutan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau publik mengetahui diri nya adalah seorang yeoja?

" Baek, tidak tidur? " suara Jonghyun menghancur kan imajinasi Baekhyun.

" Sebentar lagi. "

" Tidurlah, perjalanan masih jauh. "

" Ne, hyung. "

Akhir nya Baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidur. Biarlah masa depan berjalan sendiri. Yang penting Baekhyun sudah siap menjalani nya.

.

.

Junmyeon menyadari seluruh teman - teman nya sudah tidur. Keadaan benar - benar sepi. Junmyeon menoleh ke samping nya dsn mendapati Yixing masih memainkan ponsel nya. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Yixing? " tanya Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

" Tidak ngapa - ngapain, ge. " bagus jangan pikir kan pacar mu terus.

" Aku hanya melihat - lihat foto aku dan pacar ku sebelum aku meninggal kan nya. Aku sangat merindukan nya, ge. "

JLEB

Jumyeon tertohok. " Jangan di pikir kan terus Xing, kau akan semakin rindu dengan nya. " Junmyeon berbicara sok tegar.

" Sekarang kau tidur lah. " Junmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing.

" Ne, jaljayo hyung. Sebaik nya kau tidur juga. " Yixing merebah kan kepala nya di bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengalih kan padangan nya ke luar kaca. Walaupun cuaca dingin, langit malam itu sangat indah. Bintang - bintang bertaburan di langit.

Kau berada sedekat ini dengan ku, tapi rasanya seperti bintang di atas sana. Sangat jauh untuk ku gapai, Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing dengan sedih.

TBC


	6. 5

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapter 5

" Woah, indah sekali! " seru Minseok, mereka sudah berdiri di tenda masing - masing setelah memberes kan barang.

Van exo sampai sekitar jam 7 pagi. Tempat camp mereka terletak di pinggir hutan. Di sebrang nya terdapat danau beku yang membentang luas. 3 tenda berwarna kuning neon sudah terpasang di tengah lapangan pinggir hutan.

" Good morning boys! My name is Ryan Kim! Saya akan menjadi mentor kalian selama kalian disini. " seorang laki - laki bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan mereka. Mata Ryan berwarna biru langit, rambut nya bruntte, umur nya sekitar 33 tahun.

" So, c'mon we begin your activities today! Lepas mantel kalian, kita akan mengelilingi hutan ini sebanyak 10x ! " Ryan meniup pluit nya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Setan. Orang ini sinting atau apa? Jogging di tengah hutan yang di selimuti salju begini sebanyak 10x? Luas hutan ini bahkan bisa se-luas hutan terlarang di film Harry Potter. Seberapa besar sih kekayaan SM sampai bisa membeli tempat camp sebesar ini?

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Baekhyun.

" Hosh! Hosh! " Jongdae memegangi perut nya. Keringat mengucuri sekujur badan semua orang.

Baekhyun akui tempat ini memang memukau, seumur - umur baru pertama kali Baekhyun pergi ke alam bebas seperti ini.

Di blakang Baekhyun, Jongin mendumal terus - menerus. " Berapa putaran lagi sih? "

" Masih setengah lagi Jongin! Jangan malas! " bentak Ryan dari depan, langsung membuat Jongin ciut.

Setengah lagi?! Bahkan sekarang rasa nya kaki Baekhyun sudah hampir remuk.

Nyut

Baekhyun meringis memeganggi dada nya. Jogging di tengah salju seperti ini di tambah bebatan di dada Baekhyun benar - benar membuat setiap tarikan nafas terasa perih di paru - paru nya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas nya panjang berusaha menghirau kan rasa perih itu, tapi yang terjadi malah semakin perih.

Sesak. Semua nya seperti berputar - putar di mata Baekhyun.

" Baek, kau baik - baik saja? " Yixing melambai kan tangan nya di depan Baekhyun.

" Uh, apa? " Baekhyun memegangi dada nya.

" Dada mu sakit? Ada apa? Kau punya penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernafasan? "

Semua member mengerubungi Baekhyun , menatap nya cemas. " Tidak. Aku tak apa. "

YiFan memapah Baekhyun. " Ayo, ku bantu kau berjalan. "

" Aku bisa sendiri, hyung. " tolak Baekhyun.

" Tidak. Aku leader nya dan kau adalah tanggung jawab ku. " Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengikuti YiFan.

" Jangan sungkan pada kami Baek, kita adalah kluarga sekarang. " Minseok tersenyum menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai jogging, kini mereka berdiri di pinggir danau. Tinggal Tao yang terlihat masih bertenaga - karna memang dari dasar nya fisik Tao lah yang paling kuat di antara mereka ber12 - ." Aku akan benar - benar, berpura - pura sakit sampai mereka menyuruh kita untuk berenang. " kata Jongin.

" Disini sudah tersedia sepatu skate untuk kalian masing - masing. Tugas kalian adalah mengambil bendera yang tersebar di penjuru danau. Di masing - masing bendera ada nama kalian dan kalian harus berhasil mengumpul kan dalam waktu 15 menit. Disini adalah ujian kerja sama dan kepedulian team kalian. " Ryan menunjuk 12 sepatu skate sementara dia sendiri sudah memakai nya.

" Gampang. Tinggal lari mengambil bendera. " bisik Jongdae pelan tapi ternyata masih bisa di dengar.

Ryan mendelik ke arah Jongdae. " Jangan menyepelekan, Jongdae. "

" Sekarang pakai sepatu kalian semua! "

" Kau oke, Baek? YiFan bilang dada mu sakit saat jogging? " Jonghyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Ya, aku baik. "

" Kau tidak usah mengikuti nya kalau dada mu masih sakit. "

" Tidak, aku akan ikut. "

Jonghyun terdiam sejenak. " Tenanglah, aku akan baik - baik saja. " Baekhyun tersenyum mantab.

" Oke, semua nya teserah kau. Berhati - hati lah. " Jonghyun menepuk kepala Baekhyun memberikan semangat.

" Siap? MULAI! " Ryan meniup pluit nya. Baekhyun bergegas berlari ke atas danau.

BRUK

Shit. Ini sangat licin. Alas sepatu skate mereka ternyata sudah di beri minyak.

Baekhyun menarik tubuh nya untuk berdiri tapi jatuh lagi. Siaaaal, bagaimana ini? Ryan menyeringai dari pinggir danau.

Sarung tangan bergambar pikachu terlurur di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerut kan alis nya, hell siapa yang memakai sarung tangan seperti ini? " Ayo, hyung. " Jongin nyengir.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin. " Gomawo, Jong-ah. "

" Ini ku curi dari laci YiFan hyung, tak ku sangka dia memiliki sarung tangan cute seperti ini. " kata Jongin seolah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas berlari, bendera - bendera berwarna merah menyebar luas. Mampus. Bagaimana cara mencari nya ? Jika di hitung mungkin ada 300 bendera disini. Malah warna nya sama semua pula.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri deret - deret bendera. Ah ini bukan, ini juga bukan, batin Baekhyun pusing mencari nama nya sendiri. Was - was, Baekhyun berputar - putar mencari nama nya.

' Byun Baekhyun ' bendera kecil berwarna merah terpasang tegaj sekitar 10 langkah dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Itu dia! Baekhyun menemukan nya.

Baekhyun melirik kiri - kanan nya, mengambil ancang - ancang untuk lari. Jongin, YiFan, Luhan dan Minseok terlihat sudah mendapat kan bendera nya sementara yang lain masih berputar - putar.

Dapat! Bendera kecil bewarna merah sudah ada dalam gengangman Baekyun.

5 menit lagi sampai waktu habis. Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah mendapat kan bendera masing - masing.

' Park Chanyeol ' bendera merah ekcil berkibar persis di blakang Chanyeol. Si bodoh itu, mata besar mu melihat kemana sih?

" Bendera nya di blakang kau bodoh, Chanyeol! " Baekhyun bertriak.

" Apa? " Chanyeol celingukan. Benar - benar idiot. " Bendera nya di blakang mu pabo! " Baekhyun bergegas berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Sekarang waktu tersisa 2 menit lagi.

" Awas Baek! " jerit Kyungsoo dari ujung.

Karna tergesa - gesa, Baekhyun tersandung deretan bendera. Baekhyun sudah bersiap menutup mata nya, merasa kan dingin nya es saat mengenai tubuh nya sampai sesuatu lembut dan basah mengenai bibir Baekhyun.

Rasa nya sangat hangat , benar - benar hangat sampai Baekhyun melupakan bendera kecil bertulis kan ' Park Chanyeol ' yang sudah berada di dalam gengangman nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi nya sampai suara pulit Ryan menyandar kan mereka. " PRITTTTT! Waktu habis! "

Baekhyun melongo kaget saat membuka mata nya. Bibir nya dan bibir Chanyeol menempel. Baekhyun ulangi, bibir suci nya ternodai oleh bibir si kuping lebar. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak sadar benda lembut, hangat dan manis yang ia rasa kan dari tadi adalah bibir Chanyeol?!

" KYAAAAA! " jerit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Baekhyun memegangi bibir nya. " Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau mencium ku?! "

" Kau mulai duluan menindih ku lalu mencium ku! " Chanyeol menyilang kan kedua tangan nya di depan dada seperti gadis perawan yang terkena pelecehan seksual.

" Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku sedang mengambil bendera mu! "

" Tapi kau menindih ku lalu mencium ku! "

" Berhenti berkata aku menindih lalu mencium mu, kesan nya seperti aku memperkosa mu! "

" Memang iya! "

" Yaa! Baekhyun ! Chanyeol! Berhenti! " triak Yifan mengintrupsi.

" Hyung dia mencium ku duluan! " bela Chanyeol.

" Mana ku tau ternyata itu bibir mu! "

" Ohhh! Bagaimana rasa nya ? Sangat enak ya? Kelihatan nya kau sangat menikmati bibr ku tadi? " Chanyeol menaik turun kan alis nya.

" Ya! Lupakan ciuman tadi! Kita tidak menyelesai kan tantangan kali ini tahu! Bendera nya hanya terkumpul 11! "

Eh? 11? Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya, sontak semua orang mengalih kan tatapan nya kepada Bendera merah kecil di gengangman Baekhyun. " Kau mendapat kan nya! " jerit Junmyeon senang.

" PRITTTT ! "

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Mereka semua berkumpul di pinggir hutan. Sinar bulan menyirami hutan yang benar - benar gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun.

" Berkumpulah sesuai kelompok tenda. Di dalam hutan ini tersembunyi surat yang berisi kata - kata. Jika di gabung kan kata - kata itu akan menjadi kalimat. Kami akan memberi kalian masing - masing 1 senter dan 1 peta tiap kelompok. "

" Apa?! Di hutan seluas dan segelap ini?! Aku tidak mau! " jerit Tao.

" Tao, tidak ada hantu disini. " kata Ryan.

" Aku tidak bilang disini ada hantu. " Tao cemberut.

" Sudahlah, sekarang ayo mulai!- "

Jongdae mengintrupsi Ryan. " Aku dengar dari sunbae - sunbae kita gosip nya disini ada hantu penunggu berwujud anak kecil yang wajah nya seputih tembok. " Seluruh member diam memperhatikan Jongdae dengan seksama.

" Bohong kau kotak. " kata Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli. " Ya teserah kalian, kalian bisa tanya sunbaedul saat kita pulang. Gosip nya kalau kita berjalan dengan berbaris, hantu itu akan berada di barisan paling blakang. "

" Lalu saat orang yang berada di barisan paling blakang membalikan badan, hantu itu akan memegang tangan mu lalu terus menempel pada mu selama nya. " Jongin melanjut kan cerita Jongdae dengan nada yang di buat seram.

Sekarang suasana benar - benar hening. Ryan mencibir bosan. " Tidak ada apa - apa disana!"

Chanyeol mengendap - endap di blakang Tao lalu berjongkok dan mencengkram betis Tao dengan kuku nya. " KYAAAAAAA! " jeritan Tao di iringi tawa Jongin, Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

" Kubunuh kau Chanyeol ! " Tao menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

" YA! Berhenti bermain - main! Sekarang masuk dan cari surat - surat itu! " triak Ryan menggelegar.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan paling depan memegang senter, sementara di sebelah nya Sehun membawa peta. Di dalam hutan bahkan lebih gelap dari kelihatan nya. Semua nya tertutup oleh bayangan pohon.

Huh, apa benar Ini adalah camp pelatihan artis? Kenapa rasanya malah seperti di latih untuk team penyelamat benca alam?

" Hyung, takut ya? Dari tadi menempel di blakang ku terus? " kata Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang sejak masuk ke dalam hutan terus mengekori nya. Padahal dari segi badan juga sudah kelihatan Baekhyun lebih kecil.

" Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak percaya hantu! Aku ini manly! "

" Manly ya? Ku dengar hantu nya suka namja manly loh. " kata Chanyeol.

" Kau, Jongdae dan Jongin hanya bersengkongkol mengerjai kami, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalian ngarang?! "

" Hei, tidak boleh triak - triak di tempat seperti ini. " kata Sehun.

" Tutup mulut, kau jangan ikut - ikutan juga! "

SREK

Bunyi seseorang menginjak kayu di blakang mereka. Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tegang, Sehun yang memang dasar nya tidak takut apa - apa masih terlihat santai - santai saja.

" By the way, hyung kau yang berada di barisan paling blakang sekarang. " kata Sehun kalem.

" KYAAAAAAA! " jerit Luhan, membuat mereka semua menutup telinga.

" Kau yakin kita tidak nyasar? " tanya Kyungsoo was - was.

Pasal nya, mereka sudah hampir satu jam berkeliling di dalam hutan dan belum menemukan apa - apa padahal mereka sudah mengikuti sesuai petunjuk peta.

" Yakin. Paling sebentar lagi sampai, disini di gambar surat nya terletak di atas batu yang ada di sungai. " jawab YiFan.

Kyungsoo mengambil peta dari tangan YiFan. " Bagaimana kita mencari sungai nya kalau sungai itu saja beku ? "

" Ikuti saja peta nya nanti juga ketemu, aduh Tao jangan memeluk lengan ku terus. Jalan nya susah! " sejak masuk hutan, Tao tidak mau melepas kan pelukan nya dari lengan YiFan.

Jongin terkikik. " Diam kau khamjong, ini semua karna mu! " bentak YiFan.

" Kok aku?! "

Sinar senter yang di pegang oleh Jongin mendadak mati. " KYAAA! Jangan bercanda lagi hitam atau setelah ini aku bersumpah akan melempar mu ke pedalaman Amazon! "

" Yaaa! Sumpah senter nya tidak ku mati kan! "

" Batrai nya habis?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aish! " Kyungsoo mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

" Everybody calm down! "

" Jangan sok inggris, hyung. "

" Diam Jongin. " Kyungsoo memelototi Jongin. Jongin mengkerut.

" Kita berjalan pelan - pelan, oke? Tetap bersama jangan ada yang terpisah. Gandeng satu sama lain! " YiFan mengeluar kan ponsel nya lalu menyala kan flash.

" Jongin, kau dimana? Sangat gelap sampai kau tidak kelihatan. "

" Aku tidak sehitam itu juga! Lagi pula ini tan, seksi! "

" Hyung, orangtua mu itu profesor kan? " Jongdae memegang senter, menyinari Junmyeon yang sedang membaca peta.

Di antara semua kelompok, seperti nya hanya kelompok ini lah yang terlihat paling tenang.

" Ya, kenapa memang? "

" Kenapa kau tidak jadi dokter atau profesor seperti appa mu? " tanya Minseok.

" Bukan cita - cita ku. Sejak kecil aku memang mencintai dunia hiburan, entah apa pun itu. Akting, bernyanyi, menari semua nya walaupun suara dan tarian ku tidak sebagus vocal line dan dancing line, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. "

Jongdae dan Minseok terdiam sebentar. " Mereka memperboleh kan mu? "

" Ya, tidak sih sebenar nya. "

" Maaf, hyung. "

" Tidak apa - apa, Jongdae. Aku berjanji pada diri ku sendiri, aku akan sukses melalui jalan ku dan membuat mereka bangga. "

Yixing tersenyum menatap Junmyeon. " Kau pasti bisa. Ku pegang janji mu. " dan Junmyeon menambah kan dalam hati kalau ia juga akan membuat Yixing bangga.

" Hei, itu surat nya! " Minseok munjuk amplop berwarna putih yang di sangkut kan di salah satu dahan pohon di depan mereka.

Mereka bergegas menghampiri pohon tersebut. Dahan yang di sangkuti surat lumayan tinggi. Sementara di antara mereka ber4 semua nya pendek - pendek. " Bagaimana ini? "

" Biar aku memanjat pohon nya. " usul Yixing.

" Jangan, berbahaya. Dahan - dahan pohon nya tidak sekuat itu untuk di panjat. " larang Minseok.

Yixing tersenyum mantab. Astaga singel dimpel nya itu membuat Junmyeon gemas, ingin sekali mencium nya. " Aku bisa, kalian jaga aku di bawah. "

Yixing mulai memanjat pohon nya. Dari bawah Jongdae menyinari dahan - dahan yang menjadi pinjakan Yixing.

" Hati - hati, Lay! " seru Minseok dari bawah. Yixing mengulur kan tangan kiri nya untuk mengambil surat sementara tangan kanan nya perpegang pada batang pohon.

" Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat! "

Jongdae mengarah kan cahaya senter sesuai dengan pergerakan Yixing. " Awas! "

BRUGH

" Aduh. " Junmyeon membuka mata nya. Tubuh Yixing persis berada di atas nya. Beberapa dahan pohon berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka. Junmyeon seolah tersedot ke dalam persona tatapan kedua bola coklat, Yixing di atas nya.

" Aku mendapat kan surat nya. " Yixing mengacung kan amplop putih di balik tubuh nya, tanpa menyadari perasaan Junmyeon yang sudah tidak karuan.

Akhir nya semua kelompok sudah berkumpul kembali. Udara semakin dingin, mereka semua berkumpul membuat lingkaran mengelilingi api unggung yang sudah di buat oleh Jonghyun dan Daniel.

Baekhyun mengerat kan mantel nya. Nafas nya kini sudah menghasil kan uap sangking dingin nya, di sebelah nya Tao dan Jongin sudah menguap berkali - kali sangking ngantuk nya.

" Bisa kah di percepat? Aku sudah sangat ngantuk, di tambah sangat dingin disini. " Tao menyender kan kepala nya di bahu Kyungsoo.

" Kalian bisa buka amplop nya sekarang. " kata Ryan.

Baekhyun, YiFan dan Junmyeon membawa amplop masing - masing ke tengah lapangan.

YiFan membuka amplop nya. " We. "

" Are. " sambung Junmyeon membaca surat nya.

" One. "

" We are one? " ulang YiFan.

" Yap! Benar! Kalian sudah berhasil menyelesai kan tantangan hari ini dengan baik! " Ryan bertepuk tangan. Member yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan dan bersorak senang. Memang sangat lelah hari ini tapi mereka semua merasa sangat senang.

Baekhyun ikut bersorak bahagia. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa semoga exo bisa terus seperti ini.

.

.

" Bisakah kau diam? " Luhan akhir nya geram juga, mendengar Baekhyun yang menggigil ke dinginan.

Di luar angin berhembus kencang menerpa tenda mereka. Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan Baekhyun belum bisa tertidur sama sekali, padahal mata Baekhyun sudah sangat berat menahan kantuk. Hari ini benar - benar menguras seluruh tenaga nya habis. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh nya sendiri di dalam kantung tidur, jika untuk yang lain kantung tidur dan 2 lapis mantel sudah cukup hangat, untuk Baekhyun memakai kantung tidur dan mantel berlapis - lapis rasanya masih seperti memakai selimut satu lembar.

" D-dinginhhh. " bisik Baekhyun.

" Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? " balas Luhan. Baekhyun hanya merengek, tidak menjawab.

" Ada apa? " suara - suara yang di timbulkan Luhan dan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

" Baekhyun kedinginan. " jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik gundukan kecil di antara Luhan dan diri nya. " Kau oke, Baek? " kedua tangan Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sangat lemah terhadap cuaca dingin.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya dan menempel kan di tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang kedua pipi nya. Mata sendu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. " Ding-inh. "

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malas lalu mengalih kan tatapan nya ke wajah Sehun yang tertidur lelap di samping nya. Sebenar nya, Luhan juga merasa ke dinginan tapi ego besar nya mengalah kan saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

" Ap-pah yangh k-kau lakukan? " sangking dingin nya mata Baekhyun sampai berair. Chanyeol membuka pakaian nya menyisakan masing - masing satu kapis kaos dan jaket lalu masuk ke dalam kantung tidur Baekhyun.

" Menghangat kan mu tentu saja. "

" Tidak us-ah. " Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol pelan. Oke, Baekhyun tidak pernah tidur bersama laki - laki sedekat ini kecuali dengan ayah dan kakak laki - laki nya. Di tambah ' kecelakaan ' tadi membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

" Tidak usah banyak protes. " Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya, menyalur kan kehangatan suhu tubuh nya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dekapan Chanyeol slalu terasa hangat dan nyaman bahkan di dalam cuaca sedingin ini pun.

Merasa sudah tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyaman kan posisi tidur mereka. " Tidur lah. "

Tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol lalu menenggelam kan wajah nya di dada nya . " Terimakasih. " bisik nya sebelum terlelap. Mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun harus membiasa kan banyak hal lagi dengan member - member nya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang. " Kau terlihat sangat melindungi nya. " Luhan memincing kan mata.

" Oh yaampun hyung! Aku baru sadar kau belum tidur! "

" Terus saja bermesraan dan lupakan aku. "

" Eih, dia sahabat ku hyung. Tentu saja aku ingin melindung nya walaupun kadang kami bertengkar. Kenapa hyung tidak tidur? "

Luhan terdiam. Alangkah enak nya kalau Luhan juga memiliki hubungan seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, batin Luhan iri.

" Hehe, kedinginan juga ya? "

" Tidak. Aku ini manly, cuaca seperti ini tidak ada apa - apa nya. "

Chanyeol terkikik geli." Kau bisa membangun kan Sehun dan meminta nya melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku dan Baekhyun. Hangat loh di banding tidur sendiri. "

Luhan mendengus kesal. " Tidak akan! "

" Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Dulu saat masih trainee kau kan dekat sekali dengan Sehun? " Luhan terdiam. " Lebih baik kau tidur juga, hyung dan pikir kan lah lagi, Sehun sangat itu sangat menyayangi mu. "

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh nya memunggungi Luhan menuju alam mimpi, meninggal kan Luhan yang terdiam dengan seribu perasaan di dalam hati nya.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini. " bisik Luhan lirih.

Akhir nya Luhan memutus kan untuk tidur sampai ada sepasang lengan dengan kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang kembali memeluk nya. " Setidak nya biarkan aku menghangat kan mu juga, hyung. " bisik Sehun.

" Lepaskan aku bodoh! " Luhan berusaha menyentak kan lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggang nya.

Tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Hanya ada nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa leher blakang Luhan.

Luhan membalikan tubuh nya dan mendapati Sehun sudah terlelap. Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun, kesal. Sebenar nya Luhan juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini terhadap Sehun. Membenci nya? Tidak. Awal nya hubungan mereka sangat dekat hingga mereka di jadi kan couple, Luhan tidak nyaman di couple - couple kan seperti itu, lalu entah mengapa setiap Luhan melihat wajah Sehun itu membuat nya kesal. Padahal kalau di pikir - pikir juga bukan salah Sehun.

Setelah berperang batin, akhir nya Luhan memutus kan untuk tidak mempeduli kan Sehun. Luhan tertidur tidak lama bersama dengan ke hangatan pelukan Sehun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa kini sudah memasuki bulan Februari. Setelah camp pelatihan itu, hubungan mereka semua semakin dekat. Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengan ke11 member nya yang lain. Mereka juga sudah mulai merilis singel prolog dan memposting foto - foto di dunia maya.

Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun tau hari ini akan datang tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa sedih dan tidak rela.

Suatu siang di awal Februari, Daniel datang membawa kabar buruk - bagi beberapa member -. " Mulai besok, member exo - m akan pindah ke Cina. "

" Secepat itu? Tidak bisa kah mereka tetap bersama kami? " tanya Sehun sedih.

" Tidak bisa, huna. Sejak awal kan sudah kami beritahu. "

Baekhyun benar - benar tidak rela exo di pecah menjadi seperti ini. " Jangan sedih seperti itu, kita pasti bertemu lagi kok. " YiFan membaca raut wajah member - member nya.

" Bereskan barang kalian, pesawat akan flight jam 11 pagi. " Daniel menutup pintu dorm mereka.

Makan malam, malam ini benar - benar sangat sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan ramai seperti biasa nya. Semua nya makan dalam diam, berperang dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Sampai akhir nya Sehun memutus kan untuk kembali ke kamar. " Makanan mu belum habis. " kata Minseok.

" Aku sudah tidak nafsu. " Sehun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar nya.

" Aku juga tidak. " kalau Sehun atau member lain yang sepert itu masih bisa di wajar kan, tapi ini Junmyeon. Leader mereka yang sangat menjaga image leader nya itu!

Semua nya melongo memandang Junmyeon yang pergi meninggal kan meja makan ke kamar nya.

" Aku akan menyusul mereka. " Minseok mengambil piring Sehun dan Junmyeon.

YiFan menahan tangan Minseok. " Jangan, ge. Biarkan saja. Luhan ge, sebaik nya kau bicara dengan Sehun. "

" Kenapa aku?! " protes Luhan.

" Han ge, sudahlah sekali ini saja. Kita semua juga tau tentang hubungan mu dan Sehun. " semua nya menengok ke arah Jongin. Tidak percaya Jongin akan berkata seperti itu, biasa nya kalah ada masalah dengan Sehun, Jongin malah mengejek nya.

" Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, gini - gini Sehun juga sahabat ku. "

" Tidak mau. Terserah kalian menganggap aku dan Sehun memiliki hubungan seperti apa, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan nya. " Luhan meninggal kan meja makan, menyambar mantel nya lalu kluar dari dorm mereka.

YiFan memijat pelipis nya pusing. Mengapa jadi seperti ini semua nya? Di tambah Junmyeon juga ikut - ikutan ngambek dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sebenar nya, YiFan juga tidak mau exo di pecah seperti ini. Yah, walaupun tetap satu tapi YiFan lebih suka exo melakukan semua nya bersama.

Junmyeon menutup kepala nya dengan bantal. Di sebrang tempat tidur ada Sehun yang tidur memunggungi nya, tapi Junmyeon tidak yakin anak itu benar tertidur atau sama seperti nya saja. Menggalau.

Hanya satu yang dari tadi terlintas bolak - balik dalam pikiran Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing.

Galau sekali rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kau sukai sampai entah kapan. Walaupun Junmyeon tahu, Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih setidak nya melihat Yixing setiap hari saja sudah cukup.

Junmyeon juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Yixing seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, dari awal memang Junmyeon sudah menyayangi Yixing lalu entah bagaimana perasaan itu mulai berkembang biak seperti di ternakan dan berakhir jatuh ke dalam lubang pesona seorang Zhang Yixing.

" Myeon-ge? " Junmyeon terlonjak kaget, Yixing duduk di samping tempat tidur nya.

" Kapan kau masuk?! "

" Dari tadi, kau saja terlalu asik merenung. "

" Hm. " Junmyeon hanya bergumam malas. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak sedang merenung tapi lebih tepat nya menggalaui mu, batin Junmyeon merana.

" Aku akan merindu kan mu. " kata Yixing

DEG

Hati Junmyeon bersorak bahagia. Rasa nya ingin Junmyeon membalas kalau dia juga akan sangat merindukan Yixing tapi lidah Junmyeon seperti di lem dengan lem kayu.

" Aku juga sangat senang kembali ke Cina, berarti aku bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Lie Xian. "

BUG

Junmyeon merasa seperti di terjun kan ke dasar tebing. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Yixing bilang, ia akan merindu kan Junmyeon tapi sekarang malah membicara kan kekasih nya. Tak tau kah kalau Junmyeon sangat tersakiti?

" Oh, kekasih mu itu ya. Ha. Ha. " Junmyeon hanya tersenyum sok tegar menanggapi Yixing.

" Iya, ge. " Yixing tersenyum. Kelihatan nya sangat bahagia membuat Junmyeon menatap nya seperti orang idiot.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Junmyeon memanas, sebenar nya mau namja di hadapan Junmyeon ini apa sih? Pertama ia membuat Junmyeon terbang lalu menjatuh kan nya dan sekarang membuat sayap Junmyeon tersusun kembali dengan senyuman nya?

Sungguh, Junmyeon membenci diri nya yang bisa luluh hanya dengan senyuman.

Esok hari nya semua orang sudah berkumpul di bandara. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah berbanding sekali dengan cuaca hati member - member exo. Di atas kepala mereka seperti ada awan hitam. Suasana bandara cukup ramai, banyak fans yang datang untuk menantar exo - m pergi.

" Aku akan merindu kan kalian semua. " Baekhyun memeluk semua member exo - m satu persatu.

" Kita tidak berpisah selama nya, Baekkie. " kata Jongdae saat membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

" Dimana Sehun? " Tao mencari kawan nya sepermainan nya bersama Jongin. Hubungan ke3 magnae exo itu sangat dekat.

" Entahlah, dia tudak mau ikut. " kata Kyungsoo.

Semua mata mencuri - curi padang Luhan, seolah mengetahui penyebab ke tidak sertaan Sehun adalah Luhan. " Jangan melihat ku seperti itu seolah - olah itu salah ku. "

" Dia titip salam kalau, Sehun akan merindukan kalian semua. Lalu Sehun bilang, ia sangat menyayangi semua hyung exo - m. Terutama Luhan hyung. " Jongin buka suara.

Luhan terdiam, jauh di lubuk hati Luhan entah mengapa sekarang Luhan malah berharap Sehun yang berbicara langsung seperti itu kepada nya tidak melalui Jongin.

Panggilan terakhir menanda kan bahwa exo - m sudah harus masuk. Baekhyun memeluk Tao dan YiFan lagi sebelum mereka beranjak pergi.

" Jaga anak - anak kita dengan baik ya. " YiFan memeluk Junmyeon lalu terkekeh.

" Kau juga. " Junmyeon melepas kan pelukan YiFan lalu beranjak memeluk Tao.

Mereka melambai kan tangan seraya exo - m menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

TBC

Q: waaah kasian juga baek kalau jadi yeoja sendiri tambahin juga dong yang ternyata yeoja.. tanpa ada member lain yang tau pastinya...

jujur agak ngeri ya kalau ada member yang normal tapi lainya boyboy hahahaha

jangan di masukin ati ya omongan aku thor...

ini cuma isi dari otak aku.. boleh di terima gak di anggep juga gak papa

ditunggu kelanjutanya ya..

A: Pertama nya ini ga semua gay loh hahahahaha. Kaya Lay itu pertama kan dia punya pacar cewe, yang lain di kasi tau sesuai cerita yaa. oke deh thankyou review nya!

Q: Geregetttt blom ada yg curiga yah gua sih pngen nya ada gtuh yg curiga ah luhan tpi kya nya blom deh, oh iya plisss slight in lubaek dongggg

D tnggu NC nya

A: Curiga nya ntar, kalo cepet" ga seru dongg. NC kayanya engga deh, aku masih kecil ga berani buat huahahahahha

Q: Annyeong author,mianhae ne aku gk review di chap" sebelum'nya :3, oh ya aku mau nanya itu sebenar'nya luhan yeoja atau namja/?,udh gituh si luhan suka gk sma Baekhyun?,terus itu kristao ada perasaan something gak/? Kaya Suho ke lay,udh itu ajah pertanyaan'nya, next chap'nya di tunggu yaa

A: Luhan itu namja ya, yang cewe cuma Baekhyun. Ga tau deh tanyain ke Luhan nya aja suka ato engga wkkwkwwk, KrisTao belom ada perasaan sekarang ini mereka baru perasaan kaya kaka adik aja

Q: Hyeee kalau tao yeoja berarti kris udah liat dong thor? Wkwkwk

Chanbaeknya udah mulai ciyeee

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya :)

A: Tao cowo kok wkwkwkwkwk

Q: kyaaaaaaak.

omo omo

apakah penyamaran bbh bakalan terbuka secepatnya

omo omo luhan itu cewe kan thor?

wow

keep writing dan fighting thor.

A: Luhan cowo ya kawan - kawan. Kok pada ngira dia cewe sih? .-.


	7. 6

He is a girl ?! chapt 6

 **April 2012**

Tao menatap germelap kota beijing, tersirat kelelahan di wajah pias nya. Well benar Tao memang gugup karna dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi, mereka akan segera debut. Baba dan mother? Apa kabar kalian? Tak bisa di pungkiri ada perasaan yang mengganjal di ulu hati nya.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini ge?" Gumam Tao pelan.

" Apa maksud mu ? " nafas Yifan berhembus di blakang leher nya.

" Gege?! Kau belum tidur?! " Tao terlonjak.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau princess ku tidak dalam dekapan ku?"

" Jangan membual! "

" Anyway, apa maksud dari perkataan mu tadi? Keputusan apa maksud mu?"

Tao terdiam cukup lama. Ia tau, Yifan paling sensitif dengan topik ini.

" Keputusan kita untuk menjadi seperti ini. " jawab nya pelan.

Yifan mengeram pelan. " Dengar kan aku, love. Kita akan slalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Kau meragukan ku? Kita telah melewati masa - masa trainee dan semua nya berjalan dengan mulus, Tao. "

" Bukan nya aku ragu ge, tapi ini sama saja kita lari dari masalah." Kata Tao sedih.

" Lalu? Kau tidak mau bersama ku? Kluar saja kalau begitu, tinggal bersama baba dan mother! For God shake didi, besok adalah hari debut kita! "

" Ge, bukan seperti itu.. " air mata Tao mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata nya.

" Zitao, dengar kan gege. Aku tau kegundahan mu. Aku juga menyayangi mereka tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan mu. "

" Ge, mungkin ini bukan takdir kita. "

" Kalaupun bukan, aku akan melawan nya untuk mu Zitao. Kau adalah adik tiri ku. Kita tidak terikat hubungan darah. "

 **Juli 2012**

Setelah debut, hari - hari menjadi idol pun di mulai. Baekhyun sangat menikmati nya walaupun kadang ia merasa lelah tapi mengingat kerja keras nya selama ini ia cukup bangga akan diri nya sendiri. Penyamaran Baekhyun masih berjalan mulus. Untung nya exo - K sudah terpisah dari exo - M sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu pusing dengan Tao yang suka mengajak nya mandi bersama, walaupun kadang Jongin dan Sehun sering mandi bersama untuk menghemat waktu. Tapi lama kelamaan bangkai akan tercium bau nya juga bukan?

" Panas nyaaaa! Ayo kita berenang! " Jongin melempar kaos nya asal.

" Ambil kaos mu Jongin, kita di dalam studio. " seru Kyungsoo.

" Ayo kita berenang! "

" Yeah aku juga merrasa seperti di panggang, kita pulang sebentar lagi lalu kita berenang. " Junmyeon menyetujui. Fyi sekarang mereka sudah tidak menempati dorm butut jelek lagi, sekarang mereka tinggal di apartemen bagus yang di lengkapi kolam renang. Masing - masing member juga memiliki kamar sendiri.

" Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku sakit perut. " Baekhyun memegangi perut nya dengan ekspresi tersiksa.

" Sejak kapan Baek?! Kau sudah minum obat? Mengapa tidak memberitahu ku! "

" I'm ok Junmyeon, aku akan istiraht saja di dorm. "

Baekhyun tidak berbohong kali ini. Perut nya benar - benar sangat sakit. Sial sekali menjadi perempuan harus mengalami haid. Hari ini, hari pertama Baekhyun jadi wajar saja ia sangat kesakitan.

Baekhyun memutuskan tidur di dalam kamar nya. Membungkus badan nya dengan selimut tebal.

Air menetes - netes dari untaian rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol naik duluan sedangkan yang lain masih berenang, alasan nya sih capek padahal Chanyeol menghawatirkan Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka sampai saat ini masih belum berubah, masih selalu berantam. Tapi Chanyeol akui, ia menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak mau apa - apa terjadi dengan sahabat nya.

CLEK

" Baek? " Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol menyatu, apa itu yang berwarna merah di seprai Baekhyun? Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun! God! " jerit Chanyeol shock. Seprai dan selimut Baekhyun penuh dengan darah.

" Hmm? " gumam Baekhyun malas.

" Kau kenapa ini?! "

" Apanya kenapa sih?! Kau mengganggu tidur tampan ku! " bentak nya kesal, menyibak selimut.

" Pantat mu berdarah! "

.

.

" Berhenti memelototi ku caplang! " bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. Baekhyun bilang seprai, selimut dan celana nya ke lunturan pakaian yang berwarna merah. Tentu nya Chanyeol tidak tertipu tipuan macam itu. Jelas sekali itu darah haid. Chanyeol mempunyai noona dan ia pasti mengerti hal - hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita.

Baekhyun haid? Tapi bukan nya Baekhyun namja? Pikir Chanyeol frustasi.

" Aku tau bau darah! "

" Ku bilang kelunturan ya kelunturan! Bau nya mungkin dari bayclean! "

" Tidak! Sebenar nya kau itu apa?! "

" Aku?! Apa maksud mu?! Kau pikir aku bukan manusia?! "

" Bukan itu bodoh! "

" Aku bodoh?! Aku mau tidur lagi jangan ganggu aku! "

BRAK

Well, Baekhyun tidak pernah marah sebelum nya jika Chanyeol sebut bodoh. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengatai nya kuntet dan lain lain yang keji, ia juga tidak marah.

" Jangan - jangan, Baekhyun adalah perempuan? "

" Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin ia menipu SM Ent untuk masuk boyband? "

" Bisa saja! "

Iner Chanyeol berdebat.

Apa benar selama ini Baekhyun adalah perempuan? Memang sih, semua member tidak ada yang pernah melihat Baekhyun shirtless. Baekhyun slalu menolak untuk mandi bersama, berenang, ganti baju bersama dan lain nya.

" Aku akan menyelidiki mu Byun Baekhyun. "

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Memang sih sejak kejadian itu tidak ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol, tapi justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun lebih takut. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, anak kecil pun tidak akan percaya bualan Baekhyun tentang seprai yang kelunturan. Dan Baekhyun punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

" Baek, ayo mandi bersama! "

" Ayo berenang Baek! "

" Lepas saja kaos mu kalau panas! "

" Lihat abs ku mulai terbentuk, aku mau lihat perut mu! "

" Kau punya jakun tidak sih? Kok ga keliatan? "

" Wah aku baru menyadari jari mu sangat lentik. Kau juga sangat cantik tentu nya setelah Luhan hyung. "

" Badan mu kecil ya Baek, aku ingin mengukur mu. "

Lontaran kalimat itu sudah seperti makanan sehari hari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai kehabisan alasan, setiap Baekhyun menolak maka Chanyeol akan semakin ngotot.

" 15 menit lagi kita jalan! " seru Junmyeon dari meja makan.

" Awas stupid Park! " Chanyeol menghalangi Baekhyun di depan kamar mandi.

" No no, kita mandi bersama. " Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuk nya ke kiri ke kanan.

" Kau tau jawaban ku. " jawab Baekhyun ketus.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau suka pada ku ya sampai tidak berani mandi bersama?! Lagian kita kan pake boxer! "

" Aku tetap tidak mau! "

" Ya! 10 menit lagi hyung! Cepat lah! " Jongin melewati mereka yang masih berdebat di depan pintu.

" Ya! Lepaaaas! " jerit Baekhyun, Chanyeol membopong nya seperti karung kentang ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Kenapa sih Baek? Cepat lah aku juga tidak tertarik dengan tubuh mu! "

Tentu saja Park karna kau mengiraaku namja seperti mu!

Baekhyun diam tidak berkutik melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mengguyur badan nya di bawah shower. " Kau mau mandi dengan memakai baju? Lepas kan Baek! Atau perlu aku yang melepas nya? "

Chanyeol menyeringai seraya memojokan Baekhyun. " T-tidak! Aku bisa sendiri! "

" Oh ya? " tangan Chanyeol meraba bagian dada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bukan namja beringas yang memanfaatkan kesempatan. Chanyeol hanya mau memastikan sahabat nya ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berani. Ia haus menahan diri untuk tidak menampar namja yang seenak nya memegang dada nya!

" Apa mau mu Park? " Chanyeol tidka menjawab, malah tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke ujung kaos Baekhyun menarik nya ke atas hingga sebatas perut.

Baekhyun masih diam. " Masi tidak mau mandi Baek? Atau kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu rahasia mu? "

Baekhyun menahan nafas nya. Jantung nya berdegub cepat.

TBC


	8. 7

" Ya! Chanyeol, Baekhyun?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kita sudah telat! "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhentak kaget mendapati Junmyeon dan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah kesal. " Aku pusing hyung, tidak usah mandi ya? " rengek Baekhyun manja, ralat sok manja. Nyata nya barusan ia bisa membentak Chanyeol.

" Yasudah tidak usah, kau juga Chanyeol lebih baik cepat selesai kan mandi mu. "

Junmyeon berlalu pergi meninggal kan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol lalu bergegas meninggal kan mereka berdua.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Jongin mengerinyit.

" Aku nya apa? "

" Ya! Aku tidak cukup bodoh seperti Junmyeon hyung untuk menyadari keadaan kalian tadi. " kata Jongin memojokan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kalau memang Baekhyun seperti dugaan nya berarti pasti ada alasan Baekhyun melakukan nya dan Chanyeol tentu nya sangat menyadari bahwa member lain belum ada yang curiga. " Tidak usah kepo Jongin, hush! Aku mau mandi. " Chanyeol mendorong Jongin kluar kamar mandi.

" Yaaaa! Aku jadi basah! Sialan! "

 **Januari 2013**

Minggu ini jadwal exo k dan exo m masing - masing sangat padat. Pergi pagi pulang subuh, nyaris tidak ada waktu istirahat bahkan untuk makan pun mereka harus mencuri - curi waktu di dalam mobil di sela - sela perjalanan antar acara bahkan beberapa member pun sudah mulai sakit.

Pukul 1 subuh mereka semua masih di dalam mini bus yang mengantar kan mereka kembali ke dorm. Hampir semua member sudah jatuh tertidur kecuali Yifan.

Langit malam kota Beijing hari ini cerah. Yifan memijat pelipis nya lelah, oh ia merindukan rumah nya. Sedang apakah orangtua nya saat ini?

" Gege " suara Tao membuyarkan lamunan Yifan.

" Hey didi, mengapa kau terbangun? "

" Mengapa gege tidak tidur? Kau tidak lelah? " Tao malah balik bertanya.

" Belum bisa tidur. "

Oh walaupun Tao itu manja dan cengeng ia tidak sebodoh kelihatan nya, tentu saja Tao tau kalau Yifan tidak sedang baik - baik saja.

Tao menatap wajah Yifan lama sebelum ia meraih bibir Yifan dengan bibir nya sendiri. Perlahan tapi pasti Tao mulai menggerakan bibir nya. Ciuman itu terasa agak menyedih kan bagi mereka berdua karena mereka tau, sebenar nya mereka hanya melari kan diri dari masalah.

" Aku merindukan baba dan mother dan aku tahu kau juga. " kata Tao dalam bahasa mandarin.

Jika Tao sudah berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin seperti ini, Yifan tahu kalau adik tiri nya sama tidak baik - baik nya dengan diri nya sendiri.

Ya, Tao adalah adik tiri Yifan. Ayah Tao menikahi ibu Yifan saat mereka kecil. Awal nya Yifan dan Tao saling menyayangi seperti saudara biasa, tetapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, waktu merubah perasaan mereka. Hubungan mereka mulai melewati batas yang seharus nya sepasang kakak adik normal lakukan dan tentu nya mereka menyadari itu.

Yifan merasa hal itu begitu salah dan merasa sangat berdosa, ia pun memutus kan untuk pindah ke Korea. Awal nya Yifan hanya iseng - iseng ikut audisi saat sedang berjalan - jalan, siapa yang menyangka justru Yifan langsung di terima saat itu. Orangtua nya pun sangat mendukung keputusan Yifan.

Yifan akhri nya menjadi trainee di Seoul, walaupun ia melakukan nya berdalih menjauhi adik nya justru perasaan Yifan malah semakin kuat. Setiap hari nya ia terus merindukan Tao, begitupun sebalik nya hingga Tao memutus kan menyusul Yifan ke Korea.

Saat mereka bertemu setelah 1 tahun terpisah, Yifan perasaan nya kepada Tao sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Yah, biarlah untuk seperti ini sementara yang penting bagi Yifan saat ini hanyalah ia bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai walaupun mereka bersembunyi di balik bayang - bayang kebohongan.

Yifan balas mencium Tao, posisi mereka berada di paling blakang sedang kan member lain semua sudah tidur.

Yah, Yifan kira seperti itu. Tanpa ia ketahui ada sepasang mata memperhati kan mereka.

.

.

" Sehun ayo bangun, kita harus ke sekolah. " Jongin membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan Junmyeon.

Sebenar nya mereka semua punya kamar masing - masing tapi Sehun lebih suka tidur bersama Junmyeon, kata nya ia tidak suka tidur sendiri.

Junmyeon masih tidur, Jongin menghampiri ranjang Sehun. Aneh, biasa nya justru Sehun yang bangun duluan. Saat ini sudah pukul 7 dan sekolah di mulai jam 7.30 . Jongin sudah siap dengan seragam kuning - kuning nya khas SOPA.

Jongin menguncang tubuh Sehun, " Oh astaga! " tubuh Sehun sangat panas.

" Nghhh " Sehun hanya merengek tidak jelas.

" Hyung, Junmyeon hyung! Sehun sakit! " Jongin membangun kan Junmyeon dengan panik.

" H-hah? " wajah Junmyeon sangat kusut. Jongin tahu, leader nya itu sangat letih. Jika menjadi member saja sudah sangat melelah kan maka menjadi leader berarti dua kali lipat lebih melelah kan di tambah Junmyeon harus mengurusi masalah - masalah seperti ini.

Chanyeol merangsek masuk ke kamar dan berteriak, " Hyung, Baekhyun demam! "

Wajah Junmyeon yang sudah kusut semakin kusut lagi. Aduh sabar ya, Junmyeon.

Akhir nya hari ini Jongin juga jadi ikutan tidak masuk sekolah. Untung nya sekolah mereka memberikan konpensasi karena mereka adalah artis.

Kyungsoo dan manager mereka, Jonghyun sedang merawat Sehun dan Baekhyun, suhu tubuh Sehun lumayan tinggi, yah wajar saja sih Sehun dan Baekhyun sakit tubuh mereka di geber habis - habisan, Jongin malah heran diri nya masih merasa 100% sehat.

Jongin melongokan kepala nya ke dalam kamar Sehun san Junmyeon, " Kangen eomma, hiksss. " isak Sehun.

Aduh Jongin merasa sangat kasihan melihat keadaan Sehun. Wajah nya merah, sangat kontras dengan kulit nya yang seputih susu.

Jongin ingat dulu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee, jika Sehun sakit yang mengurusi nya adalah Luhan.

Sebenar nya Jongin bingung juga sih ada apa dengan kedua teman nya itu, setahu Jongin, Luhan itu sangat perhatian kepada Sehun, tapi kenapa tiba - tiba mereka menjadi seperti ini ya? Jongin tidak mengerti juga karena Sehun hanya berkata Luhan mendadak menjauhi nya.

" Huna, kau membutuh kan sesuatu? " tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. " Makan ya? Sini hyung suapi. " bujuk Kyungsoo.

Ah, Kyungsoo kapan kau bisa seperhatian itu dengan ku, batin Jongin.

" Ayolah, biar cepat sembuh atau kau mau makanan lain? "

" Aku mau Luhan. " jawab Sehun lemah.

" Yasudah kiya telfon tapi setelah itu makan ya? "

" Mau Luhan hyungg hiks. " Sehun mulai menangis lagi.

" Iya, ini aku telfon. Aku telfon yaa sudah jangan nangis dong. " Junmyeon berusaha menenang kan Sehun.

Junmyeon menelfon Yifan, setelah beberapa nada dering akhir nya wajah muram Yifan muncul di layar ipad.

" Halo? Ada apa myeon? Apa kabar exo k?" wajah Yifan sama kusut nya dengan Junmyeon, oh bahkan lebih parah lagi.

" Hmm not good. Baekhyun dan Sehun demam, bagimana kau? " balas Junmyeon.

" Luhan, Yixing dan Tao juga sakit. Oh, astaga kepala ku mau pecah mengurusi semua ini. Ku rasa bentar lagi aku juga sakit. " desah Yifan lelah, ooh Yifan I feel you kok.

" Hnn jangan sampai kau sakit juga, btw bisa berikan telfon mu kepada Luhan? Sehun menangis karena kangen dengan nya. "

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, wajah Luhan tertampang di layar ipad Junmyeon. Hidung Luhan sangat merah dan mata nya berair, Junmyeon tebak pasti ia sedang flu berat.

" Ada apa? "

" Bisa kau bicara dengan Sehun? Ia sakit dan merindukan mu. " Junmyeon membalik layar kamera sehingga menjadi kamera blakang lalu mengarah kan nya ke ranjang Sehun.

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, jujur ia merasa agak bersalah kepada Sehun sejak perpisahan mereka terakhir kali. Luhan mulai menyadari rasa kesal nya kepada Sehun hanya bentuk pelampiasan karena Luhan tidak terima dengan image nya yang girly dan terlihat cantik itu. Di tambah ia dan Sehun di jadi kan pasangan, itu membuat Luhan merasa ia bukan lelaki normal karena Sehun lebih tampan di banding diri nya dan Luhan tau ia di jadi kan sebagai posisi yang di bawah.

Bukan nya Luhan membenci Sehun sih sebenar nya ia merindukan Sehun juga, selama di training Sehun lah yang paling dekat dengan nya selain Minseok.

" Hai hyung. " oh wajah Sehun benar - benar merah seperti buah apel pasti suhu tubuh nya sangat panas.

" Aku merindukan mu. " kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan masih diam. Oh, betapa Luhan merasa sangat bersalah dan jahat kepada Sehun selama ini, bahkan di saat sakit seperti ini Sehun masih memikir kan nya.

Tapi Luhan kan gengsi juga kalau langsung baik - baik kepada Sehun! " Hmm. " jadi nya Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

" Sudah makan hyung? Kau juga terlihat tidak sehat. "

" Sudah, kau? "

" Belum. Tidak nafsu. "

Sehun diam untuk beberapa saat sampai Sehun tiba - tiba menangis. Lagi. " Hun, sudahlah jangan nangis terus! Cengeng sekali sih! " Luhan mendengar suara Jongin.

Luhan terkekeh, adik kecil nya itu memang menjadi sangat manja dan cengeng jika sedang sakit. Luhan ingat dulu saat Sehun sakit, ia yang selalu kerepotan karena Sehun tidak mau di urusi oleh orang lain.

" Ya! Jangan menangis, makan makananan mu kalau kau sakit terus nanti saat aku kembali ke Korea kau tidak bisa dekat - dekat dengan ku. "

Tangis Sehun langsung berhenti, ia memandangi wajah Luhan kaget. Di blakang Sehun ada wajah Jongin dan Junmyeon melongokan kepala juga dengan wajah kaget nya.

Ups, Luhan baru sadar dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Oh, Luhan sangat malu!

" Ya pokok nya cepat sembuh deh! Aku juga sedang sakit, bye Sehun. " Luhan langsung memutus kan video call mereka.

" Kau dengar itu? Luhan hyung sudah tidak marah pada ku! " jerit Sehun senang lalu ia melompat - lompat ke atas ranjang nya.

" Ya, Sehun! Turun dan sekarang makan makanan mu! " bentak Kyungsoo.

Pukul 8 malam, dorm exo - k sangat sepi. Sehun tidur, Junmyeon juga karena ikut kelelahan mengurusi anak - anak nya yang sedang sakit. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pergi mencari makan di luar.

Baekhyun terbangun dan merasa sangat haus, mengikuti saran Jonghyun sekarang Baekhyun tidak memakai kain bebat nya yang membuat dada nya terlihat rata.

Baekhyun berjalan mengambil air di dapur, tubuh nya terasa sangat berat dan juga panas.

" Baek? Kau mau minum? Biar aku ambil kan. "

" Chanyeol? Bukan nya kau pergi? " Baekhyun mendongkak lemah.

" Aku pulang duluan. Kau baik - baik saja? Wajah mu sangat pucat. " Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejam kan mata nya, sekeliling nya seolah berputar. Semua nya menjadi kabur. " Baekhyun? Baekhyun?! " Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang ambruk.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju kamar nya lalu membaringkan nya di ranjang. Kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun sudah sangat basah.

" Baek? Kau bisa dengar aku? "

" Hmmm. " jawab Baekhyun lemah.

" Kau sudah minum obat? "

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Tunggu ya, aku ambilkan. "

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali membawa sebotol air dan obat, ia juga membawa kain lap basah dengan baskom.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun meminum obat nya. Saat hendak melepas baju Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan tangan nya. " Tinggal kan aku. " kata nya lemah.

Hah? Sinting ya si Baekhyun ini? " Kau jangan aneh - aneh, mau tambah sakit?! Aku akan mengganti kan baju mu. " Chanyeol memeras air di kain lap nya.

" T-tidak. " tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia menarik kaos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah saat ini, ia sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Chanyeol, saat mata Chanyeol membola kaget melihat tubuh nya, Baekhyun sudah tewas tak sadar kan.

TBC

WKWKWK setelah bertaon - taon akhir nya gw lanjutin anjirrr. Maapkeun ya HAHAHAHA, don't kill me! Love you guys jangan lupa komen HEHEEE


	9. 8

Minseok sedang mengambil air di dapur. Dorm sudah sangat sepi dan gelap, ia kira semua nya sudah tidur sampai Minseok terlonjak kaget saat melewati ruang tamu.

" Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?! " bentak Minseok kesal.

Itu Jongdae sedang memakai masker muka berwarna hitam sedang menonton tv. Cahaya dari tv yang terang sangat kontras dengan wajah Jongdae yang hitam sehingga wajah Jongdae terlihat sangat menyeram kan.

" Memakai masker? Kau seperti melihat setan hyung. "

Minseok menampilkan poker face nya, " Sini ku bantu melepas kan nya. "

" Hnnn. " Jongdae membiarkan Minseok memelotoki masker hitam nya sementara mata nya terus terfokus kepada film di tv.

" Kau menonton friends with benefits? "

" Hmm, Heechul hyung bilang ini bagus. "

Minseok menaikan alis nya satu. Heechul? Uh oh jika berhubungan dengan Heechul tentu saja ada yang tidak beres.

Setelah selesai membersihkan masker Jongdae, Minseok mengambil bantal sofa dan ikut menonton di ujung sofa.

Film ini di mainkan oleh Justin Timberlake dan Mila Kunnis, bercerita tentang mereka yang bersahabat tapi melakukan sex.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Film apaan sih ini!

Jongdae memperhatikan wajah hyung nya dari tadi, kenapa Jongdae merasa Minseok itu sangat lucu ya wajah nya?

Badan Jongdae mulai terasa panas saat film sudah memasuki adegan - adegan dimana Justin dan Mila melakukan sex. Uh oh, ini tidak baik. Celana Jongdae sekarang sudah sangat menggembung.

Jujur saja sejak mereka sudah menjadi trainee Jongdae tidak sempat memikirkan untuk mencari pacar atau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, kegiatan padat yang menyita waktu nya membuay Jongdae harus mengesampingkan hal itu tapi Jongdae kan pria normal juga yang mempunyai kebutuhan biologis normal.

Jongdae melirik Minseok yang berada di ujung sofa, tampak nya Minseok juga sudah mulai gelisah seperti diri nya sendiri.

Tiba - tiba terlintas ide gila di otak Jongdae. Jika Justin Timberlake dan Mila Kunnis bisa melakukan hubungan seperti itu, kenapa ia tidak?

" Mau apa kau? " Minseok mengerinyitkan dahi nya bingung saat Jongdae merangsek mempepet nya di ujung sofa.

" Sana pergi, sofa masih luas tau! "

" Um tidak mau? " bisik Jongdae rendah. Minseok merinding mendengar nya.

" Aku tau hyung juga gelisah dari tadi, kau pasti tegang karena film ini kan? "

Perkataan Jongdae yang to the point dan blak - blakan membuat wajah Minseok merona. Jujur, ia akui perkataan Jongdae memang benar.

Merasa tidak ada guna nya berbohong Minseok pun menyeringai membalas Jongdae, lagian tidak ada guna nya juga malu - malu mengakui nya kepada Jongdae. " Kau tau tidak apa yang ada di pikiran ku saat ini? " tanya Jongdae.

" Apa? "

" Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja seperti di film? "

Loading...

Minseok melonggo.

" Kau gila ya?! " Minseok mendorong keras Jongdae yang mempepet tubuh nya.

" Aku bukan gay Jongdae! " seru Minseok marah.

" Aduh, bukan itu maksud ku. Hyung jangan marah dong! " Jongdae meringis sakit, dorongan Minseok lumayan juga loh ia sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Untung lantai dorm mereka di lapisi karpet berbulu sehingga pantat Jongdae tidak sakit.

" Hyung tunggu! " Jongdae beranjak bangun mengejar Minseok yang kembali ke kamar nya.

" Hyung jangan marah, maksud ku bukan aneh - aneh kok. " ucap Jongdae di dalam kamar Minseok.

Hyung nya itu duduk di tempat tidur dan membuang muka dari Jongdae. " Maksud ku itu, kita kan sama - sama sibuk dengan jadwal exo tentu saja membuat kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi hal - hal seperti itu. Sementara kita sebagai laki - laki normal juga membutuh kan kebutuhan biologis kita sendiri. Aku tau hyung tidak gay, aku pun juga seperti itu tapi tidak ada salah nya kan kita melakukan nya untuk memuaskan diri kita sendiri? "

" Lalu apa mau mu? " Perkataan Jongdae memang benar, sangking sibuk nya Minseok juga sudah tidak pernah mengurusi kebutuhan biologis nya lagi.

" Kita buat perjanjian bagaimana? Kita lakukan hubungan ini sebagai keuntungan satu sama lain? "

" Seperti di film tadi? "

" Iya. Tanpa cinta. "

Minseok termenung ragu. " Tapi kita kan sama - sama laki - laki, apa bisa? "

" Ya, kita coba saja dulu. Bagaimana? " Jobgdae bergerak menindih Minseok di atas kasur nya.

" Hmm, oke. Tapi ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia di antara kita berdua? "

" Deal. "

.

.

" Tuan muda tunggu saya! " Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan sangat cepat di antara lautan manusia.

Awal nya mereka pergi bertiga bersama Chanyeol, berhubung banyak yang sakit sehingga makanan di dorm hanya ada bubur mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi mencari makan di luar, tapi tiba - tiba Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang, katanya sih khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

" Aku bukan anak kecil, stop membuntuti ku! " betak Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya, ia raih tangan Kyungsoo lalu ia genggam menuntun Kyungsoo menyusuri pasar malam itu.

" Bisa kau suruh mereka pergi? Cukup kau saja yang mengikuti ku tidak usah yang lain juga! "

Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, di beberapa sudut tempat sepanjang jalanan ada sekitar 10 orang berpakaian serupa dengan gambar bendera Korea Selatan kecil di bagian dada kiri nya. " Usir mereka Jongin! " bentak Kyungsoo lagi.

" Tidak bisa tuan, ini bukan wewenang saya. "

Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia mengambil ponsel nya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" Ya! Usir orang - orang itu dari sini! "

" Halo, sayangku. Begitukah cara kau menyapa ayah mu setelah kabur dari istana? " kekeh orang itu.

Kyungsoo mengeram kesal. " Appa melakukan ini untuk keselamatan mu, Kyungie sayang. Kau tidak tau betapa khwatir nya appa saat tau anak kesayangan appa ini hilang? "

" Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri! "

" Kau lupa dulu saat kembali dari Inggris kau hampir di culik? Untung ada Jongin. "

" Appa! Paling tidak usir pengawal mu yang menyeramkan itu! Cukup Jongin saja! "

Appa Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, untung ia sayang dengan putra nya kalau tidak sudah ia buang ke panti asuhan. Memiliki putra seperti Kyungsoo benar - benat membuat nya pusing.

" Tapi kau harus janji akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat appa khawatir? "

" Ya, ya ya! Cepat usir mereka! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau pulang nanti saat liburan! "

" Ya! Jangan seperti itu, appa mu ini sudah sangat merindukan mu tau! "

" Oke sayang, kalau begitu appa tutup telfon nya dulu ya? "

" Hm. "

Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel nya kepada Jongin dengan wajah bete, aduh appa nya ini sangat merepotkan!

" Ayo jalan lagi. "

" Aku mau makan pancake dengan es krim yang banyak pokok nya! "

Jongin terkekeh, aduh tuan muda nya ini sangat menggemaskan sekali sih. " Iya, iya. Ayo kita cari. "

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, Baekhyun terbangun daei tidur nya. Di atas dahi nya ada plester demam, baju nya juga sudah di ganti.

Ngomong - ngomong soal baju, Baekhyun jadi ingat Chanyeol.

Rahasia nya kini sudah terbongkar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baekhyun bingung. Takut. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol membenci nya? Memusuhi nya? Membeberkan nya kepada semua member?

Baekhyun berjalan kluar kamar menuju meja makan, disitu ada Sehun yang sedang memakan sereal nya bersama Jongin lengkap dengan baju seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna kuning.

" Kau sudah sembuh hyung? " tanya Sehun.

" Sudah, bagaimana dengan mu? Ku lihat kau sedang sangat bahagia hari ini? "

Sehun hanya cengengesan sementara Jongin memutar bola mata nya bosan. " Tentu saja sudah dong. "

" Ayo, kita nanti telat. " Jongin mengambil ransel nya dan berjalan kluar pintu.

Sehun lagi - lagi hanya tersenyum. Ralat, tersenyum sangat lebar hingga Baekhyun rasa ia bisa melihat semua bagian depan gigi anak itu.

" Aaah, my love Luhan hyung. " Sehun berlalu mengikuti Jongin sambil bersenandung.

Ooh Baekhyun seperti nya mengerti, pasti ada hubungan nya dengan Luhan. Apakah mereka sudah berbaikan?

Baekhyun membalikan tubuh nya saat merasakan kaos bagian depan nya basah. " Arggggh! " jerit Baekhyun kesal.

" Eh? Maaf. " si pelaku berkata tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali.

" Chanyeol?! Apa kau buta?! Aku tidak sekecil itu sampai kau tidak melihat aku disini! " omel Baekhyun.

Tapi, tanpa sepatah kata pun Chanyeol pergi meninggal kan Baekhyun. "Ya! Tunggu aku belum selesai bicara! " Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

" Menjauh dari ku. " Chanyeol menarik tangan nya dari tangan Baekhyun.

" Chan, kalau kau marah padaku tentang semalam, aku bisa jelaskan! "

Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. " Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi! "

Chanyeol marah. Tidak pernah Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti ini oleh sahabat baik nya itu, bahkan seperti nya kali ini Chanyeol sudah sangat murka kepada Baekhyun. Jika biasanya Chanyeol hanya membentak Baekhyun kali ini Chanyeol mendiamkan nya dan ini sangat menyiksa Baekhyun. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat bersalah membohongi orang - orang di sekitar nya dengan memalsukan identitas nya, walaupun ia melakukan nya dengan terpaksa, tapi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih adalah Chanyeol yang menjauhi nya. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin kepada nya bahkan untuk menapa wajah Baekhyun pun Chanyeol tidak mau.

Siang itu Sooman dan Jonghyun mengumpul kan mereka semua di kantor SM.

" Kalian akan comeback bulan Mei. " ucap Sooman.

Comeback?! Oh astaga Baekhyun sudah menanti - nantikan saat ini! " Jangan senang dulu. " ucap nya lagi.

Sooman memandangi wajah anak didik nya satu persatu. " Aku mau comeback kali ini benar - benar sukses, aku mau kalian bekerja lebih keras lagi dari apa yang sudah kalian lakukan. "

" Kabar baik nya adalah, kalian akan melakukan promosi bersama exo m. Jadi exo m akan kembali bersama kalian, kalian akan membuat video bersama dalam bahasa korea dan china. "

" YESSS!! " Sehun berdiri dari kursi nya menonjok ke udara.

Hening. Semua mata memelototi Sehun. " Ehem, sori. Silahkan di lanjutkan.

" Ya, jadi minggu depan exo m akan tinggal bersama kalian untuk itu aku akan mengirim Junmyeon dan Baekhyun ke Beijing untuk menjemput mereka. "

" Apa?! Mengapa tidak kita semua?! Aku kan juga mau! " Sehun lagi.

Astaga si Sehun ini tidak tau adat sekali sih, tapi maklumlah namanya juga masih anak - anak.

" Duduk Sehun. " Jonghyun hyung menarik Sehun kembali ke tempat nya.

" Sehun, ini bukan main - main. Aku memilih Junmyeon dan Baekhyun karena Junmyeon adalah leader sedangkan Baekhyun karena ia ada keperluan di Beijing. " kata Sooman tenang.

Wajah cemberut Sehun sangat kontras dengan wajah Junmyeon yang sangat cerah. Walaupun Junmyeon bersikap tenang sedari tadi, ia sekarang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar nya.

" Sementara Junmyeon dan Baekhyun ke Beijing, sisa nya boleh berlibur. Kalian boleh pulang ke rumah masing - masing, terserah kalian mau melakukan apa karena aku juga akan ikut bersama mereka. " ucap Jonghyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol di ujung meja dan pemuda itu langsung membuang wajah nya lagi.

TBC


	10. 9

" Kau akan pulang? " Chanyeol mengamati Jongin yang membereskan barang - barang ke dalam koper kecil.

" Iya hyung, kau tidak pulang? "

" Pulang tapi kurasa tidak akan lama. Noona ku sedang di Inggris dan ibu ku lusa akan pergi menyusul nya. "

Junmyeon, Baekhyun dan Jonghyun hyung sudah pergi dari tadi pagi. Sekarang di dorm sisa Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Semua nya tampak senang menyambut liburan ini. " Kau tidak beres - beres hyung? " Sehun meyembulkan kepala nya dari ujung pintu. Di punggung nya, ia sudah menggendong ransel kecil.

" Kau kenapa bawa koper segala Jongin? Rumah mu masih di Seoul kan? "

" Aku berencana membawa beberapa barang nanti saat pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak terlihat seperti mau pulang kampung? "

" Heol, rumah ku masih di daerah sekitar sini. "

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh menanggapi Sehun. Sebenar nya koper yang Jongin bawa berisi barang - barang ia dan Kyungso. Tentu saja Kyungso terlalu malas untuk membereskan barang - barang nya sendiri sehingga akhir nya Jongin yang turun tangan.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, hyungdeul! Sampai jumpa lagi, jangan merindukan ku! " Sehun berucap dengan senang.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan di tutup, Sehun sudah pergi. Sekarang dorm semakin sepi. " Jongin, ayo! "

" Kau tidak membawa tas apa - apa? " Chanyeol mengerinyit melihat teman nya itu.

" Tidak, buat apa aku membawa barang. Di rumah juga sudah ada semua perlengkapan ku. " jawab Kyungsoo bosan.

" Nah, aku sudah siap! Ayo hyung! "

" Loh, kalian pulang bareng atau salah satu dari kalian menginap di rumah yang lain? " Chanyeol bingung. Perkataan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari tadi seolah mereka akan pulang bersama padahal Chanyeol tau rumah mereka memiliki jarak yang berlawanan.

" Eh? " Jongin bengong menyadari kebodohan nya sendiri.

Haduuu si Jongin ini bodoh sekali sih! " Maksud Jongin, kita akan turun bersama. Ya kan? " Kyungsoo mencubit Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

" Eh, iya iya! " jawab Jongin gelagapan.

" Mau ku antar ke bawah? " tawar Chanyeol baik hati. Sebenar nya bukan baik hati juga sih, Chanyeol hanya lagi tidak ada kerjaan saja dan ia sangat bosan karena sudah tidak ada orang lagi di dorm.

" Tidak usah hyung, mending kau beres - beres lalu pulang. Eomma mu pasti merindukan mu. " kata Jongin.

" Nah, kalau begitu kita pulang dulu ya. Daaah Chanyeol! "

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhir nya memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Selama perjalanan pulang Chanyeol menyetir mobil nya dengan tidak fokus. Pikiran nya melayang - layang kepada seseorang. Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Ternyata kecurigaan Chanyeol selama ini benar kan. Ia tidak cukup bodoh saat mendapati pantat Baekhyun yang berdarah. Tentu saja Chanyeol tau kalau itu adalah darah haid karena Chanyeol mempunyai noona, di tambah sikap aneh Baekhyun yang selalu menolak mandi bersama atau Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mengganti baju nya di depan member lain.

Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa lagi yang mengetahui hal ini karena Chanyeol pikir member lain tidak ada yang menunjukan gerak - gerik curiga. Mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun normal selayak nya perlakuan mereka kepada Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol sebenar nya tidak marah juga kok, dia hanya terlalu kaget. Shock.

Bayang kan saja jika sahabat mu selama ini memiliki gender yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kau tahu! Shock kan!

Tunggu,

Kalau Baekhyun adalah perempuan, tidak mungkin ia mengelabui SM begitu saja kan? SM juga pasti menyeleksi secara ketat artis - artis nya.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Baekhyun sangat jago memalsukan identitas asli nya, kedua SM yang memalsukan identitas Baekhyun.

Tapi yang mana pun alasan nya, pasti ada alasan tersendiri kan mengapa hal itu terjadi?

Chanyeol jadi merasa agak bersalah kepada Baekhyun. Harus nya ia tidak bersikap dingin dan ketus seperti ini kepada nya. Harus nya Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dulu karena bagaimana pun keadaan Baekhyun ia tetap Byun Baekhyun yang sahabat Park Chanyeol kan?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbicara tentang masalah ini dengan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun pulanh dari Beijing nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan, Kyungsoo turun dari mobil nya bersama Jongin. Mobil mereka kini di bawa oleh pegawai lain di rumah Kyungsoo.

Well, sebenar nya tempat ini tidak bisa di sebut rumah juga sih mengingat wilayah nya yang sangat luas dan model bangunan nya. Tempat ini lebih seperti istana mini.

" Kyungie sayang ku!! "

" Lepaskan aku appa! Aku bukan anak kecil! " Kyungsoo cemberut begitu ayah nya melemparkan diri kepada nya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat - erat.

Ayah Kyungsoo mengomel, " Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi bayi kecil ku, Kyungie! Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatir nya aku saat kau kabur dari tempat ini! Untung ada Jongin yang mengejar mu!! "

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya malas. Jujur, sebenar nya Kyungsoo malas pulang. Kalau bukan karena teror dari ayah nya yang terus menerus tidak berhenti memaksa nya pulang, Kyungsoo lebih baik mendekam di dorm sampai libur selesai.

" Selamat siang tuan besar. " sapa Jongin.

" Jongin, anak ku sayang! Kemarilah! Sudah kukatan berhenti menanggil aku seperti itu. " Ayah Kyungsoo beralih memeluk Jongin.

Jongin balas memeluk ayah Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti ayah nya sendiri juga. " Jongin aku lapar! Kau mau disitu terus bepelukan dengan ayah ku atau apa! "

" Baiklah tuan muda, ayo kita makan. Pelayan yang lain sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk anda. " ajak Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" Tapi aku capek, gendong aku sampai meja makan. "

Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo menyodorkan punggung nya untuk Kyungsoo naiki sementara ayah Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dengan gemas. Aduh anak nya ini memang sangat menggemas kan. Tidak salah ia mempercayakan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin karena ia tau juga hanya Jongin yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo luluh.

.

.

Malam hari nya Jongin di kejut kan dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo di kamar nya. Kamar Jongin dan kamar Kyungsoo bersebrangan. Memang sengaja di atur seperti itu oleh ayah Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa tuan muda? "

" Tidak bisa tidur. "

" Kenapa? Kangen dorm? "

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi lalu berucap pelan. " Kangen eomma. "

Jongin meraih Kyungsoo ke pelukan nya. Ia elus punggunh Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan tuan muda nya itu. Jika sudah menyangkut eomma Kyungsoo, Jongin tau tidak ada kata - kata yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengibur nya. Jadi yang Jongin lakukan hanya memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menghibur nya.

" Aku sangat - sangat merindukan nya. " Kyungsoo terisak di dada Jongin. Rasanya sakit melihat tuan muda tersayang nya menangis lemah seperti ini walaupun Jongin sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena merindukan eomma nya tetap saja Jongin merasa sedih juga, mana tega sih ia melihat kesayangan nya seperti ini. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo dengan hati - hati.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Jongin merasa tangis Kyungsoo sudah berhenti dan terdengar suara nafas Kyungsoo yang tenang. Sudah tidur rupanya? Jongin ingin memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur di atas dada nya ke samping, tapi pelukan Kyungsoo malah semakin erat.

Yah, kalau sudah begini Jongin mengalah saja membiarkan dada nya menjadi kasur untuk tuan muda nya itu. Tangan Jongin yang semula mengelus rambut Kyungsoo turun ke dahi nya, terbesit rasa ingin lebih dari ini di dalam hati Jongin. Jongin ingin lebih. Lebih dari sekedar pelayan atau bodyguard tuan muda nya itu. Haaah, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ya, bahkan Jongin saja, yakin tuan muda nya itu hanya mengganggap ia sebagai pelayan nya.

.

.

.

.

Kota Beijing sangat cerah hari ini seolah mengerti keadaan mood Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyumn- senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh dari tadi yang membuat Baekhyun sangat jenggah. " Berhenti tersenyum - senyum seperti itu! Kau menakuti ku! " tapi tentu saja perkataan Baekhyun hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Junmyeon.

Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm exo m, mereka di jemput oleh manager exo m yang tak lain adalah Daniel Kang.

" Oh iya, Baek apa yang mau kau lakukan disini? Kau bilang ada keperluan di Beijing? Seingat ku, kau tidak punya kluarga disini kan? " tanya Junmyeon.

" Aku perlu ke dokter disini. "

" Hah? Kenapa? Kau sakit? "

" Tidak. Hanya melakukan check up biasa. "

" Memang nya tidak ada di Korea? "

" Bawel kau hyung, suka - suka aku mau ke dokter yang ada dimana! "

Junmyeon cemberut. Si Baekhyun ini kenapa suka tiba - tiba menjadi galak sih.

Baekhyun memang benar akan pergi ke dokter saat disini. Penyebab nya adalah karena dada Baekhyun blakangan ini semakin sering sakit. Kenapa tidak ke dokter yang di Korea saja? Jawaban nya adalah karena dokter yang ini adalah dokter khusus yang menangani Baekhyun dan artis - artis SM lain nya sejak dulu. Yah, seperti dokter pribadi milik SM yang sayang nya sedang cuti dan kembali ke kampung halaman nya di Beijing sehingga membuat Baekhyun harus jauh - jauh kesini, sebab tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi ke sembarang dokter jika ia tidak ingin identitas nya terungkap.

.

.

.

Saat membuka pintu dorm, wajah Luhan yang pertama kali meyapa mereka.

" Luhan hyungg!!! " Baekhyun menjerit senang lalu memeluk hyung nya erat.

Luhan kaget di terjang tiba - tiba seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Sial, ada apa dengan jantung nya? Mengapa berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat Baekhyun memeluk nya ?!

" Ehm, Baekhyun lepaskan Luhan. Lihat dia sampai kaget begitu. " ucap Jonghyun. Hufft, Jonghyun hyung kau penyelamat ku! Batin Luhan menghela nafas lega.

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon membawa barsng bawaan mereka masuk ke dalam. Dorm exo m memiliki model yang serupa dengan exo k juga, masing - masing member memiliki kamar pribadi.

" Hyung! Junmyeon hyung!! " mata Yixing berbinar melihat sahabat nya di ruang tamu.

Yixing bergegas menghampiri Junmyeon lalu memeluk nya erat. " Aku kangen kamu tau! "

Junmyeon? Jangan di tanya lagi ia merasa kaki nya sudah seperti jelly dan nyawa nya melayang - layang di atas.

" Baekhyun! Junmyeon! " kali ini suara lengkingan Jongdae dan Tao yang terdengar. Tidak lama kemudian mereka ikutan menubruk Junmyeon dan Yixing, menyeret Baekhyun untuk berpelukan seperti teletubies di ruang tengah sambil meloncat - loncat.

" Ehem. " acara berpelukan mereka berhenti, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon menoleh.

" Yifan!! " Junmyeon beralih ingin memeluk partner dalam mengurus anak - anak nya.

" Eits, no touching. " Yifan membuat silang dengan tangan nya di depan dada. Junmyeon cemberut.

Oh, tapi tidak berpengaruh kepada Baekhyun tentu saja. " Yifan hyung!!! " dengan kekuatan super nya Baekhyun menubruk Yifan sekeras mungkin sambil tertawa - tawa.

" Ya!! Byun Baekhyun! " omel Yifan kesal. Memang badan Baekhyun kecil tapi kan dia lumayan kuat juga, mengingat Baekhyun dulu atlet hakpido.

" Nah, sekarang kalian mau tidur bersama siapa? " Daniel memecah acara haru - biru mereka.

" Kita pilih sendiri, hyung? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Ya, tentu saja. "

" Aku mau dengan Luhan hyung, yaaa hyung yaaaa?? " Baekhyun menggoyang - goyang kan tangan Luhan memohon.

Aduh, padahal dari tadi Luhan sudah menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. Jadi apa Luhan, kalau Baekhyun tidur bersama nya. Di tambah semua kamar mereka hanya memiliki satu ranjang sehingga arti nya Luhan juga harus tidur seranjang bersama Baekhyun.

" T-tidak mau! Sama yang lain sana! Tao atau Jongdae. "

" Aku mau nya sama hyung, ayolah! Pelit sekali sih! "

" T-tida "

" Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mu, aku tidur di kamar mu hyung! " kata Baekhyun seenak nya, ia berlalu membawa tas nya menuju kamar Luhan sementara Luhan hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Sialan si Byun Baekhyun itu.

" Kau bagaimana? Mau sekamar dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan ku karena aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu. " tentu saja ini Yifan yang berkata.

" Dengan ku mau? "

 _Jder_

Memang rejeki anak soleh tidak kemana. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Junmyeon mengamit tangan Yixing menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

" Eh kasur nya hanya satu? " tanya Junmyeon bodoh, padahal sudah jelas - jelas di depan nya hanya ada satu kasur dan ia masih bertanya.

Yixing tertawa. Manis sekali. Nyawa Junmyeon melayang - layang lagi. " Iya hyung. "

" Jadi kita tidur seranjang " tanya nya lagi semakin bodoh.

" Iya hyung. Tidak mau ya seranjang dengan ku? "

" Eh eh bukan begitu! Mau kok! " jawab Junmyeon gelagapan. Mau banget malah. Sampai takut khilaf, Xing.

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan - jalan? "

Apa? Ulangi? Ulangi!! Apa yang sudah Junmyeon lakukan sampai keberuntungan bertubi - tubi menghampiri nya hari ini!

" Berdua? "

" Mau ajak yang lain? Ajak saja, hyung mau sama siapa lagi? "

" Eh! Eh tidak usah! Berdua saja! "

" Baiklah. " Yixing tersenyum lagi.

Tuhan, kuatkan hamba mu ini agar tidak terkena diabetes melihat makhluk manis ciptaan-Mu ya Tuhan!

 **Tbc!** **See you next chapter! Hayoo ada apakah dengan Kasioo! Terus Baek kenapa yaaaaa**


	11. 10

" Ada apa Baekhyun? Jonhyun bilang kau sakit? Sampai kau harus menyusul ku kesini. " seorang wanita berparas cantik dan memakai jas duduk di depan Baekhyun.

" Iya, Sora eonni. "

Si dokter cantik terkikik, " Noona Baek, noona. "

" Jangan menggoda ku eonni! " rajuk Baekhyun.

" Hahahahah, oke oke. Apa nya yang sakit Baek? "

" Aku sudah tidak haid 3 bulan, aku sering muntah. Dada ku sakit. "

Sora mengerut kan dahi nya. " Seperti apa sakit nya? "

" Sakit seperti ada yang menonjok - nonjok dari dalam. "

" Hmm, aku periksa dulu ya. Buka baju mu sini. "

Baekhyun melepas kaos nya di bantu oleh Sora. Oh ya, ngomong - ngomong sekarang Baekhyun berada di rumah Sora, dokter pribadi artis SM. Untuk menghindari media, ia sengaja pergi berobat di rumah dokter nya itu. Lagi pula, Sora juga membuka praktek di rumah nya sendiri.

" Ku lepas bebat mu ya. " Sora melepas kan kain yang membalut dada Baekhyun, menyisakan bra tanpa tali yang selalu Baekhyun gunakan.

" Baek, dada mu bengkak. "

" Hah? Pantas, sakit sekali ya? "

Sora menaruh stetoskop nya di dada Baekhyun, ia juga menaruh tangan nya di perut Baekhyun lalu memukul pelan beberapa bagian.

" Aku sakit apa? "

" Kau hamil. "

Baekhyun melongo. Bengong untuk beberapa saat, memproses perkataan Sora.

Bagaimana bisa? Hamil? Hamil sama siapa?! Lagian Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan seks!

Eh,

Loh,

Kalau hamil kan harus melakukan seks dulu dan Baekhyun belum pernah melakukan nya.

Sialan,

" Ya! Tidak lucu eonni! "

Sora terbahak keras, " HAHAHAHA! Tapi kau dengan bodoh nya percaya! Kau harus lihat muka mu tadi! "

Baekhyun cemberut dan Sora masih terus tertawa. Oh, Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh.

" Oke, oke, serius. Dada mu bengak karena kau terlalu sering dan lama menggunakan kain bebat mu saat melakukan aktivitas berat. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau tidur di lepas, kau sudah dapat kamar sendiri kan? "

" Sudah ku lepas kok, eon. "

" Hmm, kau juga terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat makanya tidak dapat haid dan dada mu menjadi sakit. Aduh, kan sudah ku bilang jaga badan mu! Kau itu bagaimana pun yeoja dan tidak bisa di samai fisik nya dengan member mu yang lain! " Sora mengomeli Baekhyun kesal.

" Jadi aku harus bagaimana? "

" Masih bertanya?! Ya! Anak nakal! Kau cukup istirahat yang banyak dan makan yang benar. Sekarang kan kau sedang libur, gunakan dengan baik. Jangan banyak pikiran. Stress juga membuat mu seperti ini loh. "

Haaaaaah,

Baekhyun jadi ingat Chanyeol. Jujur saja, si bodoh sahabat Baekhyun itu salah satu penyebab stress nya juga.

Sora yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi kasihan. Ia tau menjadi idol itu sangat berat, di tambah sandiwara gender yang harus Baekhyun lakukan membuat nya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih berat. " Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, Baek. Aku akan memberikan mu vitamin dan obat. Di habiskan ya. Jangan lupa lepas kain mu jika tidur. "

" Tapi, sekarang aku tidur bersama Luhan. "

" Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau gunakan hoodie yang sangat besar dan tebal? Tidak akan kelihatan kok, toh payudara mu tidak besar - besar amat. "

" Eonnie!! "

Sora terkikik. " Oh iya, jangan sampai hamil ya beneran ya. Perlu aku beri pil pencegah kehamilan dan kondom? "

" Yaaa!! "

*

Bulan Januari masih dingin dan bersalju di kota Beijing membuat Junmyeon dan Yixing harus menggunakan pakaian ekstra tebal saat berjalan - jalan.

Sesuai janji Yixing, mereka berjalan - jalan berdua siang itu, kencan sih Junmyeon menganggap nya. Yixing menggunakan topi wol berwarna putih, juga menggunakan coat nya yang berwarna serupa. Cantik sekali.

" Hyung? Kenapa? "

" Apa? Aku nya kenapa? "

" Kau memandangi wajah ku terus. Sudah mau 5 menit loh. " ucap Yixing bingung. Memang nya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajah nya ya? Sampai Junmyeon seperti itu. Kau terlalu memukau, Xing.

Junmyeon gelagapan. Sial. Mengapa ia sampai tidak sadar diri seperti ini sih. " Eh tidak kok apa - apa kok. Kau hanya sangat manis menggunakan topi itu. "

Yixing tertawa. " Kau juga tampan hari ini. "

Junmyeon melongo. Yixing memuji nya tampan? Ia tidak salah dengar kan!

" Ayo kita jalan lagi. " Yixing menggandeng tangan Junmyeon menyeret nya pergi.

Junmyeon bengong lagi. Tangan nya terasa seperti mati rasa di genggaman Yixing.

" Hyung? "

" Eh, eh iya! Ayo jalan"

.

.

.

Yixing dan Junmyeon sampai di toko aksesoris tradisional. Toko ini berisi banyak aksesoris berhias batu - batu yang cantik.

" Selamat siang. Apakah yang kalian cari? " sapa seorang nenek - nenek si pemilik toko.

" Ah, masih melihat - lihat nek. " ucap Yixing.

Nenek itu tersenyum, ia memberikan Junmyeon sepasang gelang berwarna putih dan hitam. " Bagaimana kalau ini? Gelang ini sangat cocok untuk mu dan kekasih mu itu. " katanya menunjuk Yixing yang sedang melihat - lihat.

" Eh? Kami hanya teman nek. "

" Ah, begitu ya? "

Junmyeon menghela nafas, jadi sedih kan dia. Junmyeon kan mau nya lebih, bukan sekedar teman saja.

Si nenek yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Junmyeon pun menyadari sesuatu. Ia, lalu merogoh kantung nya dan memberikan gantungan kecil berbetuk sepasang angsa. " Kalau begitu, ini cocok untuk mu. Ini jimat, jimat ini berfungsi untuk mendekat kan mu dengan jodoh mu. "

Junmyeon menerima jimat itu bingung. Apakah nenek ini bisa membaca pikiran nya?

" Terimakasih nek. Berapa harga yang harus ku bayar? "

" Tidak usah, gratis untuk mu. Anggap saja untuk keberuntungan. "

" Baiklah, terimakasih nek. " ucap Junmyeon.

" Hyung, kau sudah membeli sesuatu? Lihat ini! Aku ingin meberikan nya kepada Lie Xian! Bagus tidak? " Yixing menghampiri Junmyeon membawa gantungan yang mirip dengan punya Junmyeon. Beda nya yang Yixing pegang berbentuk sepasang merpati.

Junmyeon tersenyum masam, " Iya. Bagus. "

" Nek, aku ambil ini. " Yixing mengeluarkan uang nya.

Setelah selesai membayar mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari toko tersebut. " Tunggu! " sahut si nenek pemilik toko.

" Ini untuk kalian. " ia memberikan gelang yang pertama ia tawarkan kepada Junmeyon.

" Untuk kalian berdua agar kalian berbahagia selalu. "

Yixing yang awal nya bingung, tersenyum. " Terimakasih, nek. "

" Nak, jika kau dan orang yang kau sukai itu memang berjodoh. Suatu saat kalian akan bersama. " ucap si nenek tersenyum kepada mereka berdua, tapi entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa ucapan si nenek lebih di tunjukan untuk diri nya.

Hidung Yixing merah efek kedinginan. Lucu sekali. Junmyeon sekuat tenaga menahan rasa ingin menjawil hidung Yixing karena gemas.

" Hyung, di makan pancake mu. "

" Eh, iya. " Junmyeon bergegas menyuapkan pancake nya dengan potongan besar - besar.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melamun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah Yixing hari ini. " Bagaimana kabar exo k, hyung ? "

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan siang setelah puas berjalan - jalan. Sebenar nya tidak bisa disebut makan siang juga sih karena Junmyeon memakan pancake dan Yixing memakan ice cream. Sudahlah, sesuka mereka saja.

" Baik, masih ribut seperti biasa. Hanya beberapa waktu lalu Sehun dan Baekhyun sakit. "

" Aku kangen mereka. "

Kangen dengan ku saja, Xing! Yang lain tidak usah! Batin Junmyeon egois.

Yixing sibuk berceloteh lagi sementara Junmyeon menaruh tangan nya di pipi nya sendiri. Mata nya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Yixing.

" Hyung, ada madu di mulut mu. "

" Oh ya? Mana? "

" Sini, sini. " Yixing mengambil tissue, lalu menghapus sudut mulut Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membeku. Yixing tertawa, " kau lucu deh seperti anak kecil saja makan nya. "

Siaaaaaaaal! Junmyeon makin gila kalau seperti ini!

Ia jadi ingat perkataan nenek tadi, oh Tuhan, kalau Yixing memang jodoh Junmyeon maka dekat kan lah! Kalau bukan, pokoknya Junmyeon mau nya sama Yixing! Titik!

.

.

Saat Baekhyun pulang ke dorm, hanya ada Jongdae dan Luhan masing - masing di kamar nya. Jongdae sedang tidur siang dengan mulut terbuka saat Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar nya, sementara sisa nya pergi ke kantor SM untuk mengurusi kepindahan mereka ke korea lusa.

" Hyung? Mau ku bantu? "

Saat memasuki kamar nya dengan Luhan, ia mendapati Luhan tengah melipat kecil - kecil baju nya untuk di masukan ke dalam koper besar. " Eh, kau sudah pulang? Tidak usah, Baekhyun. "

Baekhyun menganguk mengerti lalu ia mulai melihat - lihat lemari besar milik Luhan.

Selain jersey bola, ternyata hyung nya ini mengoleksi banyak boneka kecil lucu. " Hyung, boneka gudetama ini beli dimana? " Baekhyun meloncat - loncat berusaha mengambil boneka gudetama milik Luhan yang terletak di rak lemari paling atas.

" Aku tidak ingat punya boneka itu. " Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri di blakang Baekhyun membantu nya meraih boneka itu.

" Aaah! Awas Baek! "

Baekhyun membalikan badannya saat Luhan sedang berusaha mengambil boneka, Luhan sendiri karena kaget ia tersandung kaki nya sendiri.

" Aduh, hyung. "

Untung mereka berdua tidak terjatuh ke lantai, tapi tubuh Luhan oleng ke depan sehingga memepet tubuh Baekhyun ke blakang lemari.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sangaaat dekat Luhan ulangi lagi. Baekhyun mengapa jika di lihat lebih dekat seperti ini terlihat berkali kali lipat lebih imut dan cantik dari biasanya ya?!

Oh, Luhan kau tidak sadar bahkan kau lebih cantik.

Luhan menelan ludah nya gugup. " Hyung, berat. " rengek Baekhyun.

" Oh, maaf. Ehhhh!! " Luhan baru menyadari posisi tangan nya. Kedua telapak tangan Luhan terletak pas di atas dada Baekhyun karena tadi Luhan menahan tubuh nya agar tidak menubruk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bengong. Luhan juga bengong.

" KYAAAAAA!!! "

.

.

Jika kalian mengira barusan adalah teriakan Baekhyun maka kalian salah. Itu adalah suara Luhan.

Sangking kaget nya Luhan berteriak sampai Jongdae yang sedang tidur di kamar sebelah terbangun.

" Shit, Luhan hyung! " teriak Jongdae dari kamar nya.

" Maaf! " balas Luhan berteriak.

" Hyung? Kenapa kau berteriak? " Baekhyun memandang Luhan penuh tanya.

" A-aku, "

" Yaaa? " Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban Luhan.

" A-aku, haus! " Luhan kabur keluar kamar.

Kenapa sih dia? Aneh sekali, pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk tidur siang.

.

.

Luhan memeganggi dada nya yang berdegub sangat cepat seperti habis melakukan marathon. Mengapa ia berteriak?! Luhan juga tidak tahu!

Pokok nya Luhan refleks berteriak saat menyadari ia memegang dada Baekhyun.

Aneh sekali! Padahal mereka sama - sama laki - laki kan! Luhan juga sering kok memegang dada Minseok atau yang lain dan biasa saja, tapi mengapa dengan Baekhyun ia seperti ini? Luhan merasa ia seperti penjahat kelamin yang melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap seorang gadis.

Eh,

Baekhyun kan laki - laki.

" AAAAAH! " Luhan berteriak frustasi. Ia pusing. Sungguh. Si Baekhyun ini membuat diri nya mulai kehilangan akal sehat.

" LUHAN HYUNG BERHENTI BERTERIAK! " suara Jongdae memekakan seisi dorm tersebut. Oh, Jongdae sangat kesal. Ia baru saja kembali tidur siang tidak sampai 5 menit ia mendengar suara teriakan hyung cina nya lagi.

*

" Kau takut? " sepulang dari kantor SM, Yifan dan Tao pulang ke rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka, maksud nya benar - benar rumah mereka berdua. Member lain tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan hubungan Yifan dan Tao. Yah, tentu saja SM dan manager mereka tau. Yifan dan Tao sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, bukan karena takut di pandang aneh oleh yang lain tapi memang karena hubungan mereka agak rumit.

" Hmm, sedikit. " jawab Tao pelan.

" Semua akan baik - baik saja. " tangan Yifan mengusap kepala adik nya, menenangkan Tao.

Menyiapkan mental nya, Yifan memencet bel lalu menunggu pintu di buka.

" Yifan! Tao! My sons! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang, kalian pulang?! " ibu mereka berteriak senang melihat kedua putra nya berdiri di depan rumah.

" Agar menjadi kejutan? " jawab Tao tertawa senang, memeluk ibu nya.

" Anak nakal! Untung sekarang ada baba kalian juga di rumah. Ayo masuk, kita makan siang! "

Yifan melirik Tao, ia tersenyum melihat Tao tampak bahagia pulang ke rumah.

.

Saat ibu mereka berkata makan siang, mungkin maksud nya adalah pesta besar karena ia memasak makanan sangat banyak dan semua nya kesukaan Tao dan Yifan.

Jujur, Yifan juga merindukan kluarga nya, bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang bisa ia lakukan.

" Mother sangat merindukan kalian! "

" We too, mom. " jawab Yifan sambil sibuk mengunyah.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian? " tanya baba mereka.

" Kami akan kembali ke Korea untuk comeback, baba. "

Ibu mereka terdiam. Tanpa ia ucapkan pun, Yifan dan Tao mengetahui ibu mereka sebenar nya belum merelakan mereka berdua pergi jauh dari nya. Apalahi, pekerjaan mereka yang super sibuk membuat mereka jarang bisa pulang ke rumah sekalipun mereka sedang berada di Beijing.

" Jangan sedih, mother. " ucap Tao, memeluk ibu nya sayang.

Bukan nya terhibur, ibu mereka malah menangis. " Sayang, sudahlah mereka sudah besar. " ucap suami nya berusaha menghibur.

" Rumah ini sangat sepi tanpa kalian. " isak nya.

" Baba dan mother sangat menyayangi kalian. Kalian tahu kan? Kami juga percaya kepada kalian, terutama kau Yifan. Jangan sampai kecewakan kami. " ucap nya lagi.

" Tentu saja. " jawab Yifan serak, mengucapkan kebohongan itu untuk kesekian kali nha.

Dari sebrang meja, Tao memandang Yifan dengan sedih yang di balas gelengan kecil oleh Yifan.

Tentu saja sebenar nya Yifan juga sedih, Yifan tau ia sangat jahat melakukan ini karena ke egoisan mereka berdua, mereka sama - sama tahu banyak pihak yang akan tersakiti nanti nya.

Tapi, jika Tuhan tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan dan membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta?

.

.

Malam terakhir di dorm exo - m, mereka semua makan malam bersama, membakar daging dan menggoreng banyak ayam di dalam dorm. Jarang sekali mereka bisa makan daging seperti ini karena harga daging sangat mahal. Hari ini? Tentu saja karena ada Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang mensponsori seluruh pesta daging mereka malam ini.

Hmmm, apakah ini kehidupan exo - k? Enak sekali deh, jadi ingin masuk exo - k, batin Jongdae.

" Gege, suapi. " Tao merengek kepada Yifan.

" Aku juga mau. " tidak usah di tanya, ini pasti Baekhyun.

" No, no. Makan sendiri kalian semua. "

" Hyunggggg! "

" Gegeeee!! "

" Sini, dengan hyung saja. " Junmyeon dengan baik hati nya menawarkan diri.

Tentu saja Tao dan Baekhyun menerima suapan Junmyeon dengan senang hati. Ah, leader mereka ini memang sangat baik hati walaupun agak - agak bodoh.

" Berhenti memanjakan mereka. " ucap Yifan.

" Tidak apa - apa lah, Yifan. Kau juga ingin ku suapi? "

" Ew, tidak! "

" Kalian seperti orangtua kami loh. " ucap Yixing terkikik.

Junmyeon langsung muram, Yifan menahan tawa nya. Tentu saja Yifan tahu tentang perasaan Junmyeon, sayang sekali si Yixing itu kelewat tidak peka.

" Aku juga mau dong Junmyeon hyung, suapi aku. "

Saat melihat perubahan wajah Junmyeon yang langsung berubah cerah, Yifan sudah tidak dapat menahan tawa nya lagi sehingga nasi yang berada di dalam mulut nya ikut keluar. Ewh.

.

.

TBC

Kangen ot12 anjir.


	12. 11

" Nah karena di dorm kita sama seperti di dorm kalian. Hanya ada 6 kamar. Kalian harus sekamar berdua. " ujar Junmyeon saat mereka tiba di dorm exo k.

" Aku dengan Kyungsoo hyung! " Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang di gandeng hanya memutar mata nya tidak peduli. Bagi Kyungsoo, ia tidak masalah sekamar dengan siapapun walaupun ia juga sudah tau sih, si Jongin pasti akan sekamar dengan nya.

" Aku dengan Minseok. " kata Luhan.

" Ah! ! " tidak usah di tanya semua juga tahu siapa yang akan mengeluh tidak setuju seperti ini.

Tapi,

Ada satu orang lagi.

Kim Jongdae.

" Yaah, Minseok hyung! " Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jongdae.

" Hyunggggggg! " rengek Sehun, oh tentu saja Luhan tau Sehun akan meminta sekamar dengan nya. Luhan bukan nya tidak mau sih, ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk kembali dekat dengan Sehun.

" Ah! Hyung kau jahat sekali pada ku! " Jongdae ikut merengek.

Kini semua member memperhatikan Jongdae. Ayolah! Jika Sehun yang merengek - rengek mereka sudah biasa, tapi ini Jongdae. Kim Jongdae! Lagi pula sejak kapan Jongdae menempeli Minseok seperti ini?

Jongdae yang menyadari diri nya menjadi pusat perhatian sontak berhenti. Ah, sialan.

" Yasudah, kita sekamar saja Sehunna. " ucap Jongdae lesu di sertai angkukan Sehun yang tidak kalah lesu.

" Aku mau dengan Junmyeon hyung. " Tao menggandeng tangan Junmyeon di sebelah nya.

Yah,

Junmyeon kan ingin sekamar dengan Yixing lagi padahal, tapi melihat Tao yang mengajak nya menjadi roomate tentu saja tidak mungkin ia tolak.

" Kalau begitu aku dengan Yifan. " ucap Yixing.

" Nah, sisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kalian sekamar ya berarti! "

" Eh! Tidak mau! " Chanyeol berteriak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedari tadi sama - sama melamun sampai tidak sadar pembagian kamar tinggal menyisakan mereka berdua.

" Kenapa tidak mau? " tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

" Pokok nya aku tidak mau! " balas Chanyeol.

" Berikan aku alasan nya! "

" Tidak mau ya tidak mau! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang seperti mu! "

" Apa maksud mu orang seperti ku, Park Chanyeol?! "

" Tukang bohong, eh? "

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengelak karena apa yang di katakan Chanyeol memang benar.

" Kalian berdua ada apa? Kalian bertengkar? " tanya Junmyon, yang di tanyain hanya sama - sama terdiam.

" Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian sekamar. Jika kalian memang ada masalah, selesaikan! Jangan seperti ini. Kita mau comeback, ingat itu. Bukan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja, tapi untuk kita semua. Jaga kekompakan kita sebagai team. " ujar Yifan.

" Sekarang bubar, kembali ke kamar masing - masing lalu tidur. Besok kita akan latihan lagu baru kita. "

*

Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kemana niat baik mu saat liburan kemarin? Mengapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Aduh, harus nya bisa sekamar dengan Baekhyun akan mempermudah Chanyeol untuk berbaikan dengan nya, tapi kenyataan nya malah sebalik nya.

Chanyeol bukan nya masih marah dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun seperti ia melihat Baekhyun yang dulu. Bagaimana pun di depan nya ini adalah seorang gadis. Chanyeol kan jadi canggung! Dan karena ke canggungan Chanyeol, ia lampias kan dengan marah - marah kepada objek yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

Sibuk. Kata itu lah yang mendefinisikan kegiatan exo. Kegiatan mereka setiap hari nya diisi oleh latihan, latihan dan latihan.

Dari pagi hingga malam yang mereka kerjakan terus berada di ruang latihan. Entah itu ruangan vokal atau dance.

Untuk beberapa member yang di tuntut memiliki image sexy, mereka juga harus berdiet dan pergi ke gym untuk membentuk tubuh mereka. Seperti Jongin, Yifan dan Chanyeol.

" Makan lah. " Jongdae menyerahkan sebungkus roti kepada Minseok.

" Tidak bisa Jongdae, aku harus menurun kan berat badan ku. "

" Kau menyiksa diri mu sendiri hyung. "

" Tapi, aku harus. "

Khusus untuk Minseok ia harus menurunkan bobot tubuh nya sekitar 10 kg sehingga Minseok menjalani diet ketat. Jika member lain dengan jadwal biasa saja sudah sangat lelah maka Minseok berkali - kali lipat lebih lelah karena makanan yang ia makan harus di batasi.

" Kau hanya makan tomat dan 1 buah telur rebus hari ini hyung, kau sudah sangat pucat! "

" Tidak- "

" Astaga! Hyung! " tubuh Minseok terhuyung ke depan, untung saja Jongdae sempat menangkap nya.

" Aku kan sudah bilang! Kau tidak apa - apa? " Jongdae memapah Minseok menuju kursi di sudut ruang vokal.

Jujur saja Minseok sangat kelaparan. Ia membenci tubuh nya yang gendut ini. Apa sebegitu buruk nya orang gendut di mata publik sehingga ia harus berdiet keras seperti ini?! Minseok sama dengan member lain nya juga, ia juga bisa menyanyi dan menari! Memiliki tubuh yang gendut tidak akan menghilangkan talenta orang itu kok!

Sayang nya, kehidupan sosial berpendapat lain. Kau harus langsing atau sixpack baru kau akan di di sebut tampan atau cantik tidak peduli apapun talenta mu.

" Hyung, jangan menangis. " tanpa Minseok sadari air mata nya sudah mengalir membasahi wajah nya.

" Aku benci tubuh ku, Jongdae! "

" Jangan begitu, hyung! " Jongdae meraih Minseok memeluk nya erat.

" Apakah sebegitu buruk nya aku? Sebegitu buruk nya kah menjadi orang gendut? "

Minseok menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Jongdae. " Hyung, yang penting adalah kau sehat bukan nya badan langsing atau apa. "

" Tapi, publik tidak meminta ku untuk sehat! Mereka meminta ku untuk tampan bukan Xiumin yang memiliki pipi seperti bakpao! "

CUP

" Ya! Mengapa kau mencium pipi ku?! "

" Menurut ku, pipi hyung sangat lucu kok. Badan hyung juga menarik. Hyung memang agak gendut, tapi aku suka karena hyung adalah Kim Minseok yang pantang menyerah dan selalu bisa aku andalkan. Hyung, tidak usah pedulikan omongan orang - orang. " Jongdae menghapus bulir - bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum, kata - kata Jongdae membuat perasaan nya menghangat.

" Aku tau akan sangat berat, mengingat jadwal kita yang super melelahkan, tapi hyung harus ingat kesehatan badan juga. Makanlah dengan benar, kau kan bisa memilih makanan yang rendah kalori. Bukan dengan makan sedikit mungkin dalam 1 hari. "

CUP

Minseok balas mengecup pipi Jongdae. Mata Jongdae berkedip - kedip bingung. " Terimakasih Jongdae, aku menyayangi mu. "

Jongdae tersenyum, " Aku menyayangi mu juga, hyung. "

Malam itu sekitar pukul 9, Baekhyun sudah kembali ke dorm. Hanya seorang diri karena yang lain masih ada rekaman untuk lagu baru mereka. Baekhyun di perbolehkan pulang duluan karena ia telah menyelesaikan rekaman nya.

Saat memasuki dorm, lampu ruang tengah menyala. Seingat Baekhyun, saat mereka semua pergi lampu sudah di matikan? Atau ada member lain yang kembali lalu lupa mematikan lampu ya?

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar nya, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Tenggorokan nya sampai sakit karena terlalu lelah bernyanyi selama berjam - jam. Yang ia ingin kan saat ini hanya mandi dan tidur yang lama.

Loh, mengapa pintu kamar nya terbuka?

Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang terlebih dahulu?

" Chanyeol? " panggil Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Oh tidak. Kamar mereka sangat berantakan. Lemari baju terbuka lebar, baju mereka berserakan di mana - mana, kasur mereka juga sangat berantakan. Baekhyun panik. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponsel nya, jari - jari nya bergetar. Ia langsung menekan angka 1 yaitu nomor telfon Junmyeon.

" Hallo? Baekhyun sudah sampai rumah? " suara Junmyeon terdengar.

" Hyung, hyung tolong aku! " jerit Baekhyun panik.

BRUK

Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh. Tubuh Baekhyun di peluk erat seseorang.

" Baekhyun! " seorang pria tersenyum senang seraya mengelus - ngelus wajah Baekhyun.

" S-siapa kau? " tanya Baekhyun takut.

" Aaah! Kau tidak tahu aku? Padahal aku selalu mengikuti konser mu dan fanmeeting mu. Kau melupakan aku? "

Ayolah! Yang benar saja! Mana ingat ia wajah 1 orang di antara ribuan orang? Yang selalu datang ke konser dan fanmeet nya juga pasti ada banyak orang lain nya, bukan hanya pria ini!

" Kau malu ya? Oh Tuhan, kau sangat manis. " pria itu dengan berani nya mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

Sialan. Baekhyun sangat takut. Pria gila di hadapan nya ini mulai meraba - raba bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. " Apa yang kau ingin kan? Foto bersama? Tanda tangan? Ayo sini ku berikan, tapi tolong lepaskan aku. "

" Tidak, tidak sayang. Aku sudah mempunyai itu semua. Aku menginginkan dirimu, Baekhyun. "

" Apa kau gay?! Kita ini sesama pria! "

" Ooh, aku rela gay untuk mu Baekhyun. " si pria gila mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang yang berantakan.

Baekhyun benar - benar menangis saat ini. Siapa pun Tuhan, tolong Baekhyun!

" J-jangan! "

" Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau harus mencintai ku seperti aku mencintai mu juga. "

" T-tidak! Kau bukan fans ku! Kau gila! Menjauh dari ku! "

PLAK

Si pria gila menampar Baekhyun.

" Apa?! Ulangi lagi! Kau sebut aku gila?! Aku menghabiskan uang ku hanya untuk mu Baekhyun! Aku rela menunggu mu panas - panasan, berdesak - desakan hanya untuk mu! "

Wajah Baekhyun pias, pipi nya merah karena bekas tamparan. Tubuh nya bergetar sangking takut nya.

" Astaga! Apa yang ku lakukan! Aku menyakiti mu! Maaf kan aku sayang ku, sini biarkan aku menyembuhkan mu dengan cinta ku. " ia mengecupi pipi Baekhyun yang terkena tamparan nya barusan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya erat. Baiklah, mungkin ini akhir dari segala nya. Mungkin ini karma karena ia membohongi semua orang tentang gender nya. Mungkin saat ini, ia akan benar - benar habis, memikirkan esok hari akan banyak berita tendang kedok asli diri nya dan ia akan di bully habis - habisan.

BUGH

" Apa yang kau lakukan!? "

Itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka mata, pria gila di atas tubuh nya di tarik oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghantamkan tinju ke wajah nya. " Kau gila! Kau bukan fans kami! " kali ini Tao ikut menghajar si fans gila.

Semua member exo berserta manajer mereka sudah datang dengan wajah shock, ada beberapa polisi juga yang ikut.

Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berdiri di ujung pintu dengan wajah shock, semntara yang lain bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol, Tao! Sudah! " Yifan dan Junmyeon berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Akhir nya Chanyeol dan Tao menghentikan pukulan mereka. Mereka berdua menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah di kerumuni member yang lain. " Baekhyun ge, kau oke? "

Baekhyun hendak menjawab ia baik - baik saja, tapi saat membuka mulut nya ia malah menangis. Ia takut, sangat takut. Mungkin jika Chanyeol dan yang lain tidak datang tepat waktu, ia sudah habis.

" Tenanglah, kau sudah aman gege. " Tao memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkan nha, tapi Tao malah ikut menangis melihat gege nya yang ketakutan seperti ini.

Yang lain masih juga masih shock sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa.

Si fans gila itu sudah di amankan polisi, kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sedang di bereskan oleh Daniel.

" Kalian sudah aman, tenanglah. " ucap Jonghyun.

.

.

Setelah membereskan segala kekacauan barusan akhir nya kini seluruh member exo bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jonghyun dan Daniel marah sekali karena penjagaan keamaanan gedung yang mereka tinggali seperti ini. Ayolah, mereka sudah bayar mahal!

Sasaeng fans itu akan di urus oleh agensi esok hari. Tapi, sayang nya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan gosip.

Entah siapa sumber nya, gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Seluruh fans kini ramai membicarakan Baekhyun yang baru saja di serang sasaeng fans di dalam dorm nya. Tentu saja, mereka semua gempar dan tidak terima, kesayangan mereka di perlakukan seperti itu. Di tambah tersebar foto Chanyeol dan beberapa member lain yang memasuki dorm dengan wajah marah.

Ketika Chanyeol memasuk kamar nya, ia mendapati Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang mereka. Perasaan canggung Chanyeol menguap entah kemana melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Oh, Baekhyun kau pasti sangat ketakutan.

" Umm, hai? Kau baik - baik saja? "

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mulai menangis. " Eh! Eh! Jangan menangis lagi! Sudah dong nangis nya! " Chanyeol panik, ia panik kalau melihat orang menangis karena ia tidak berbakat dalam menghibur seseorang.

" Hiks! Mengapa kau datang nya lama sekali! Aku hampir mati tahu! " Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal.

" Maaf, aduh! Jangan lempari aku, Baek! " bantal yang di lempar Baekhyun sukses mengenai wajah Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak puas. Ia mengambil bantal lain untuk ia lempar kembali.

" Stop, Baek! " Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku, oke? "

" Hiks, hiks. Aku sangat takut bodoh! " Baekhyun melepaskan bantal nya, ia menghamburkan tubuh nya memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Tidak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain membalas peluka Baekhyun tidak kalah erat, ia juga sedih melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Jika hal itu terjadi pada Chanyeol atau member lain mungkin masih bisa melawan, paling tidak Chanyeol bisa melawan saat hendak di perkosa, tapi Baekhyun? Baekhyun adalah perempuan dan Chanyeol yakin, ia pasti sangat takut setengah mati.

Chanyeol punya noona, jadi ia sangat menghormati dan menjaga perempuan. Melihat Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti tadi membuat nya sangat emosi, di tambah Baekhyun adalah salah satu sahabat nya.

Saat Junmyeon mengatakan Baekhyun menelfon nya dengan suara ketakutan, ia dan seluruh member exo langsung bergegas kembali ke dorm. Baekhyun itu bukan penakut, ia tidak takut apapun seperti nya, bahkan terhadap kecoak yang Chanyeol deklarasikan sebagai hal paling menyeramkan di dunia saja Baekhyun tidak takut. Jika Baekhyun sudah ketakutan makan ada hal buruk yang benar - benar terjadi.

Hampir 15 menit Baekhyun menangis.

" Maafkan aku karena tidak datang lebih awal, Baek. "

" Ku kira kau, bahkan tidak akan datang dan tidak peduli! "

" Maaf. "

Mereka terdiam lagi. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya, ia hapus sisa - sisa air mata di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat cantik, ia sudah menyadari nya sejak dulu sebelum mengegahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah perempuan.

Ah, ngomong - ngomong perempuan,

" Maafkan aku juga karena memusuhi mu. Aku kaget, kau tahu kan. "

" Tak apa, aku memaklumi nya. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku juga akan marah. "

" Aku tidak marah, aku hanya terlalu shock. Lalu mendapati kau dengan gender berbeda seperti ini membuat ku canggung. Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan di balik ini, tak apa - apa kalau kau belum mau menceritakan nya pada ku, Baek. "

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

" Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku di masuki ke grup ini. Awal nya ku kira exo adalah grup gender blender karena aku sempat mengira Luhan adalah perempuan, tapi ternyata aku salah. "

Chanyeol terkikik, ia juga sempat mengira Luhan perempuan dulu bahkan ia memanggil Luhan noona hingga Luhan memukul kepala nya. Oh, Chanyeol masih ingat pukulan Luhan lumayan sakit.

" Sooman dan Youngmin entah mengapa memasukan ku ke grup ini. Aku tidak mengerti, mereka bilang suara ku terlalu sayang untuk di debut kan dalam girl group. Aku tidak mengerti dan aku juga tidak bisa melawan karena aku sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi. "

Selesai Baekhyun bercerita, Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Baekhyun.

" Siapa lagi yang tahu selain aku dan SM? "

" Jonghyun oppa."

Tentu saja manajer mereka tahu, bodoh sekali sih Chanyeol!

" Apakah kau masih membenci ku? "

" Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membenci mu. "

Baekhyun tersenyum. " Jadi, kita berteman lagi? " ia menunjukan jari kelingking nya, pinky promise.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, mengaitkan jari nya. " Ya, kita berteman lagi. "

Malam itu, ternyata tidak seburuk yang Baekhyun fikir. Setidak nya ia agak berterima kasih kepada fans gila yang menyerang nya, jika dia tidak ada mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa berbaikan dengan Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


End file.
